


Baby Juice

by NoneOfThisWorld



Series: Baby Juice [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: CyberLife, Emotional Gavin, Gender Dysphoria, I make too many pop culture references, I make too many references in general, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, OC characters, Oc character breaks the fourth wall because i love deadpool, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Some are very subtle, Sorry Not Sorry, Sticking its noes where it doesn't belong, Trans, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, but it's in the epilogue for a case so don't worry, confused Connor, mention of rape, some depictions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoneOfThisWorld/pseuds/NoneOfThisWorld
Summary: Gavin gets impregnated by the loveable android he supposedly despises. How is this even possible? The two team up to solve their self made case to discover how it's even possible. Connor starts to wonder if CyberLife might somehow be involved.





	1. Baby Juice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on here and first posted fanfic in a long time. I'm pretty excited. This story was inspired by another fanfic on here where Gavin is trans and I felt the idea fir rather nicely, so I had to do one as well. If I find it again I'll try to link it. 
> 
> I'm sorry if Gavin is too OOC in this, but he has good reason to. I plan on getting him back to the asshole we all know and love in later chapters, but this one is more focused on his melt down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAUTION: This story and series contains a character that deals with situations containing gender dysphoria though various points in the story and may make some readers uncomfortable.  
> 

Gavin sat hunched over at his desk, going over and over again in his mind, what had lead to him being in his current predicament. If things had been different, he had been more careful, but as far as he was concerned at the time, he had nothing to worry about. Boy was he wrong. How could it be even remotely possible, he wondered. He’s a fucking android. His eyes flicked over towards Connor, lingering a bit too long. He didn't look away quick enough when the android looked his way, almost as if he felt the pair of gray eyes burning into him. His stomach lurched as he quickly looked away.

This isn't good, he thought to himself. I’m gonna be sick. I just need to get through the day. His stomach protested again, giving him his final warning. “Fuck,” he hissed as he stood up suddenly from his desk. He had very little time to make it to the bathroom. He had just made it into the stall before he lost what little he had in his stomach.

He paid no mind to the sound of someone else entering the bathroom, that is until he heard the distinctive click of it being locked, followed by a soft, “Detective?”

Just the person he least wanted to see, “Go away, Connor.”

Connor hesitated, but didn't leave, “Are you okay, Detective?”

Why’d he have to care so much? Why’d he have to be so concerned, despite how I treat him, “Just peachy,” he lied, his stomach lurching again, barely giving a warning before he dry heaved, no longer having anything to expel.

“It sounds like you're fighting a stomach bug,” Connor suggested.

“Something like that,” he grumbled. He sat there for a moment, trying to decide if he'd throw up again, but deciding there was nothing left to bring up, he pulled himself to his feet, exiting the stall and made his way to the sink. Connor was still standing just in front of the door, watching him carefully.

Gavin wasn't sure if he should spill the beans or just tip toe around it. Honestly Connor is probably the only one that could help him. Not to mention, he's the only other person who knows his secret. Connor and Fowler, unfortunately. Scooping some water into his mouth, he swishes it around, before spitting into the sink. Letting out a shaky breath, he slowly looked to Connor, suddenly finding it hard to breathe, “Shit.” He took another deep breath, but it did little to actually calm his nerves. He bit the bullet, closed his eyes and blurted out, “Connor, I'm pregnant.”

Connor seemed unphased by the announcement, at first. He was well aware of Gavin’s secret, finding out first hand over a month and a half ago. His memory trickled back to finding the heavily drunk detective, three sheets to the wind at Jimmy's Bar. He'd been searching for Hank, only to find out later that he was already home, passed out. He had driven Gavin home, only intending to be the better guy and make sure he got home safely. He hadn't planned on sleeping with the man, in turn, finding out that Gavin is in fact, trans.

The next day, Gavin broke things off before they'd even began, claiming that he'd only done it because he was drunk. He’d also asked for Connor to keep his secret, mentioning that Fowler was the only other person who knew. Connor agreed to both, stating that work relations often never worked well and complicated things. Why did he have to be so fucking perfect?

Knowing that Connor hadn't fully grasped what he was getting at, he cursed himself, hands tightly gripping the edge of the sink. “Jesus, Connor! I'm not sure how, but you're the father. Don't you get it?”

Connor's brow knit together, head tilting to the side, like that of a dog. He swallowed, even though it wasn't necessary, “That's impossible, I can't, I dont-"

“I thought so too,” Gavin started. “I don't get it either, but shit, you're the only,” he couldn't believe he was about to say this, “man I've slept with in five years. I've taken four different pregnancy tests, all positive and I'm late.” He looked to Connor head on, “Its impossible, but, either you’re the father or I'm the next fucking virgin Mary...well, not virgin, but…”

Connor looked, visibly shaken, the LED on his temple flashing yellow as he seemed to be trying to literally process the news. Was there something about him he still didn't know? Something about his build that he hadn't been informed about. He’d run a diagnostic later, perhaps an encrypted file he missed.

While Connor was having his internal crisis, a thought crossed Gavin's mind, “Hey, you're a walking forensics lab, right? You could check me, figure out if I really am pregnant?”

Connor blinked several times, coming back to earth, “Well, technically, yes, but I'd have to gain access to,” his eyes flicked down towards Gavin's lower half.

The sudden memory of Connor's head, dipped between his thighs, hit him like a wave. His face instantly turned fifty shades of red. Why did he have to think of that right now? Jesus Christ.

Seeming to pick up on this, Connor stammered, trying to clarify, “I'd use my fingers,” he assured him.

Gavin shot him a glare, his face heating up even more, “That's not any better!” he snapped.

“Do you want me to check you or not?” Connor prompted.

Gavin looked away, rubbing awkwardly at his arm, his stomach still turning at the thought, or perhaps it was morning sickness. He wasn’t ready to fully accept it, despite the four tests that he’d taken. Perhaps Connor’s test would be more accurate considering he is, in fact, a walking forensics lab. “Just be quick about it,” he said gritting his teeth. He wasn’t sure why he was so uncomfortable about it, he was the one who suggested it in the first place. He quickly undid the button on his jeans and unzipped the zipper.

Connor approached him, his face unshowing what was going through his mind, but the blinking yellow LED on the side of his head, told Gavin he was still trying to process the news. “Let me know if you feel any discomfort,” he warned. Gavin looked more than uncomfortable, his eyes looking anywhere but Connor’s eyes, his back against the sink now, hands still clutching the edge of the sink. Connor closed the distance between them, wasting no time as he slid his hand down the front of Gavin’s pants, into his boxers and felt his way to Gavin’s core.

Nothing about this should have been sexual, other than the fact that Connor currently had his hand shoved down Gavin’s pants, fingers firmly plunged deep within him. He felt Connor’s fingers brush against the bundle of nerves deep within him, his thumb brushing over the sensitive nub, buried in dark curls. He tried to suppress a shiver that shot up his spine. He was partially successful, until it manifested itself in a sharp intake of breath.

Connor gently retracted his hand from Gavin, this time earning a full shiver from the man. He’d been so focused on gaining a sample, he hadn’t been aware of the effect he had on him until his hand was free and he took a moment to service his face. Gavin’s eyes were closed, lips slightly parted, cheeks red, quickened breath and increased heart rate. He was aroused. Connor considered what he’d just done, that one night coming back to him. “I didn’t mean to-”

“Shh, just, process it already,” Gavin interrupted, rebuttoning his jeans. Connor simply nodded and Gavin made the mistake of watching as Connor stuck the moist fingers into his mouth for processing. Why did everything he do have to appear so sexual?

Connor took in the information as it came, most of which he expected,  
Given Name: Gabriel Reed  
Legal Name: Gavin Reed  
Gender: Transgender, female to male  
Age: 37

Connor already knew the general makeup of Gavin, what really mattered was the compound in his system, the things they both desperately needed to know. Brown met gray, his shoulders sinking as the final information filled his overlay. “I’d stop drinking alcohol, for a while,” Connor warned.

Seems that’s all the answer Gavin needed. “Fuck!” he hissed, turning his back to Connor, frantically running his hands through his hair as he paced the restroom. “Shit,” he hissed. He avoided looking at Connor as the information began to sink in. “I can’t be,” he insisted, despite all the evidence. “How is it even possible? You’re an android, your,” he couldn’t even bring himself to say the word, “stuff isn’t even real, right?”

“Honestly, I wasn’t even aware I could ejactulate,” Connor replied. The word made him uncomfortable as it left his lips. He wasn’t even sure what to do with this knowledge. The idea of having children never really crossed his mind, with an exception of generally enjoying the company of some of the officers children whenever they came in. To be a father, was a whole new breed. 

Did he want kids? Does Gavin want kids? What did that mean about their relationship? What was their relationship? The day after their little trist, Gavin had made it abundantly clear that what happened between them was a fluke. Although Gavin had come to accept that, maybe Connor really is alive and Connor accepted that maybe Gavin wasn’t as much an asshole as he wanted people to think, their otherwise, lack of interaction left Connor at a loss. Part of him wanted to become friends another part of him was okay with how things already were, but to bring a child into the mix complicated things.

Apparently Gavin had been ranting the whole time, though Connor was so caught up in his own thought’s, he hadn’t realized until now, “I’m thirty-seven, Connor, I’m practically fourty! That’s, like, way too late to be having kids, right? My parents were in their late twenties when they had me. I’m almost twice the age they were when they had me, I mean, not really, but still.”

Connor found Gavin’s reaction, completely out of character, but at the same time, he understood. He was panicking too, he just was better at internalizing it. “Perhaps Hank may know what to-”

“No!” Gavin barked, his usual anger returning. “We can’t tell anyone, dipshit!” There’s that nickname again. “We have to try to figure this out on our own,” he shook his head. “For fuck sake,” he groaned. He pressed his palms against his temples as if trying to force out the answer.

Connor knew he wanted to go full detective on this mystery, but he was simply too overwhelmed to get an coherent string of thoughts together. It was then that Connor spotted the tears streaking down Gavin’s cheeks.

“Gavin,” Connor tried, softly. The other looked to him, eyes wide and bloodshot. “How about we just try to get through the day, then maybe we can pick up on this somewhere more,” he glanced around the bathroom, although well maintained, it wasn’t really somewhere you discus the future of a possible child.

He didn’t have to finish, Gavin caught on easily, “My place, after work,” he breathed in through his nose, which turned out to be a bad idea. All he got was snot and a headache. “I think I’m just gonna chill in here for a bit longer,” he sighed. “I actually have to pee now,” he added, not thinking much on it. Connor offered a simple nod, before finally unlocking the door. Thankfully no one came by to use the restroom, but Chris seemed to be on his way in as Connor opened the door. Luckily, Gavin was already back in his stall when Chris arrived. Connor left the restroom without more than a simple smile to a slightly confused Chris. Androids didn’t need the bathroom for the typical use, but it wouldn’t be the first time Connor spilt something on himself.

When Chris entered the stall, parallel to Gavin, he paused at what sounded like, “Gavin, are you crying?”


	2. Gavin Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Connor discuses what to do with their situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if Gavin's explanation of how he came to realize he was trans doesn't feel...realistic? I have very little background on that subject, only hearing some stories from a few rl friends that have either gone through, or are in the process of transitioning. If anyone has any pointers or personal experience that I can incorporate into Gavin's backstory some more, feel free to give me some ideas. I'm open to suggestions.
> 
>  
> 
> As far as the rest of this chapter goes, I feel like it needs some work, I'm not fully happy with it, but I'm not sure how to make it better at this moment, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.
> 
> As I get a better feel for where I want this story to go, I think I'll have it more developed and running a lot smoother.
> 
> Fun fact, Gavin's Cat Juno is based off of my sister's cat Juno who is, indeed an asshole. The cat, not my sister.

Gavin sat on his couch, mindlessly watching the news. His mind too preoccupied with other thoughts. To his right lay an orange tabby, lazily licking his paws as he seemingly ignored Gavin. Without a second thought, Gavin reached out to pet the orange cat and managed to get three in before the little asshole attacked his hand, claws and all. He pulled his hand back quickly, shaking it from the sting. “Jesus fucking Christ!” he spat. “Why do I even keep you?”

The cat rolled onto its side, purring and seeming rather pleased with itself. “Fucking ass,” Gavin murmured as he rose the bottle to his lips. He knew he shouldn't be drinking in his state, but he still had half a twelve pack in the fridge. There was no way he was about to let them go to waste. 

There was a soft rap at the door, already having a good idea who it was, he didn't even bother getting up, “Come in!” He called over his shoulder.

Connor hesitated, always so use to people greeting him at the door whenever going into someone's house. Granted, if they were still alive, that is. He turned the handle, letting himself in and locked the door behind him. When he turned back towards Gavin, memories of that night returned back to him once more. He still wasn't sure how he felt about it, not having thought about it much since that night. With the developing news, however, it's all he seemed to think about.

Thinking about it too much that day, however, lead to an awkward discovery about his body and having to come up with a good enough excuse to explain to Hank as to why he wasn't willing to leave his desk any time soon. He eventually found something else to occupy his thoughts and distract himself from the discomfort that had arisen in his pants. Funny cat videos seemed to be a pleasant distraction.

He started looking around the small apartment in attempt to distract himself from those memories, catching sight of the back of Gavin’s head, noting that he appeared to be drinking something. Upon further inspection he noticed three empty beer bottles sitting by the side of the couch. Connor quickly approached the couch just as Gavin took another swig of his beer. “Detective, I would advise you not to drink alcohol in your condition.”

Gavin looked up at the android, bottle raised to his lips and took another swig. His eyes locked with Connor’s, almost daring him to stop him. He took a bigger mouthful this time as if to make a statement, “I wasn’t going to waste them.”

Connor moved around the front of the couch so that he could face Gavin head on, “Regardless, it appears that you’re on your fourth. Alcohol is not good for the development of the fetus and can cause several health problems for it in the future.”

Gavin downed the last of his beer and set the bottle next to the other empty ones, “You worried about its future, plastic?”

Connor opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, then closed it once more. Did he care? That’s what they were here to discuss, right?

“You malfunctioning or something?” Gavin teased. He glanced over his shoulder at the fridge in the kitchen, part of him wanting another beer, but the other part of him somewhat agreeing with the machine. He still wasn’t sure what he wanted out of this, if anything, but part of him was curious what might come of it.

Moving around the front of the coffee table, Connor made his way to the other side of the couch, taking the available space with a heavy sigh. The orange tabby between them, stretched, his paws reaching out towards Connor as he spread his toes in a fan like shape before retracting his paws once more. He sat up and crawled into Connor’s lap, purring heavily. Connor stroked the cat’s soft fur, earning more happy purs as he did so.

“Fuck you, you fucking traitor,” Gavin barked at the cat. The cat glanced over it’s shoulder at Gavin, defiance in it’s eyes as it practically turned his nose up at Gavin, choosing the machine over him.

“I don’t know what I want,” Connor finally replied to Gavin’s earlier question. “Children were never an option for me, at least not in this way, or so I thought. I never really gave it any thought, even after my diviancy,”

Sinking further into the couch, Gavin closed his eyes as he tried to figure out where to start, “It’s not that I’ve never wanted kids, I just knew I’d never be a good parent,” he shook his head. “Back when I was a kid, before I understood what was going on with my body, my parents all expected me to be the typical girl. They always tried to get me to wear dresses, cute pink things, play with baby dolls. I had all these conflicting feelings like something wasn’t right. When I found out about what it meant to be transgender, I started to understand. Being a man felt right. The more I accepted that, the more I knew I wanted to transition, but I never wanted the bottom surgery and I think deep down I still wanted the option of having maybe one kid? Or it was too expensive? At least that’s what I told myself. I don’t know,” he shook his head.

Connor listened intently, trying to understand the confliction Gavin must have gone through, growing up in a time where those sort of things where still hard for most to understand. In a way, he empathised with Gavin. He was built as a male, but gender really meant nothing to him. “You’re surprisingly open with me, Detective.”

Gavin rose a brow, opening an eye to peer at the android. His eyes glanced at the cat in the android’s lap, then back up to the deep brown eyes, “I’m too emotionally drained to give a shit, but could you at least use my name while you’re in my house?”

“My apologies, Gavin,” Connor started. He thought about the term Gavin had used. Emotionally drained? Was that a thing humans could truly feel? Or was it just a saying? Connor looked over to the other male, examining his current state. He couldn’t help, but scan the guy out of habit. He may not show it, but clearly, Gavin is drunk. Perhaps that’s why telling Connor what he had thus far had been so easy. His eyes fall on the scratched up hand, now resting on Gavin’s thigh. The scratches looked fresh, but not deep and Gavin seemed rather unphased by them. “What happened to your hand?”

Gavin raised his hand to look at it, then lazily gestured to the cat, “Juno, he’s a fucking prick.”

Connor looked to the cat in his lap, who was now sound asleep. “It seems you’ve met your match,” he teased. Gavin merely scoffed in response. Despite his focus seeming to be on the cat, Connor watched as Gavin’s hand rested on his stomach. Whether it was a typical resting position for him or something he was subconsciously doing now that he knew he was pregnant, Connor wasn’t sure.

“So, your cat is a prick, you hate Lieutenant Anderson, you can’t stand Fowler and you despise androids. Is there anyone you actually like?” Connor prodded, trying to keep some form of conversation going.

You.

“Chris, I guess,” Gavin replied half heartedly.

“Romantically?” Connor pressed.

Gavin snorted, “Hell no! He’s my buddy. I don’t see him like that. Even if there was something there, he’s married with a kid. It would never work out between us anyway, I’m too much of a fucking ass and he’s too nice a guy,” like you, he wanted to added, but decided against it.

“Seems like you’ve given it some thought,” Connor suggested.

“Hey, you know what would be great, actually talking about what I invited you over for in the first place,” Gavin snapped.

Connor chalked it up to the possibility that he’d overstepped his boundaries, or perhaps mood swings? Was it too early for that? He wasn't sure. He made a note to himself to research these sort of things later. “I think for now, we should hold off making any rash decisions. Until we figure out how and why I was able to impregnate you, we need to get down to the bottom of this.”

“Can you not use that word?” Gavin pleaded, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger.

“What, bottom?” Connor asked.

Gavin gave him a look of disbelief, “What? Fucking, no! Impregnate, dipshit. Why the fuck would you think I meant bottom?”

Connor let out a long sigh, something he’d picked up in his deviancy. He didn’t breathe, but it’d become something he’d done a lot lately. “Regardless, I think I may know someone who may be able to help.”

Gavin’s face lit up, only slightly, but Connor caught it, “Yeah, who might that be? Don’t tell me you plan on waltzing straight into CyberLife to demand answers about your model design?”

“Not exactly,” Connor began. “Last year during the diviancy uprising, Hank and I were in desperate need for answers, so we went straight to the source. Elijah Kamski.”

Gavin suddenly sobered up, “No!” he snapped, “Fuck no!”

“But he’s the only person that might be able to help us,” Connor insisted. “I can’t, waltz into CyberLife, as you said, he’s the only other option I can think of, so unless you have a better idea, be my guest,” he retorted firmly.

It wasn’t the first time Gavin had heard Connor raise his voice, but he’d never done it towards him. He’d always been the more collected one. Only raising his voice to get information out of whoever he may have been interrogating. Gavin hated the idea, but he was right. “Fine. We’ll go see him,” he agreed reluctantly. He didn’t look forward to the confrontation, but the sooner they figured all this out, the better.

Connor seemed to relax at that, going silent once more. Gavin couldn’t see the side of his face with the LED, but if he could guess, it was blinking yellow right about now. When Connor informed that he’d sent Kamski a message, it conformed his guess. Letting out a long yawn, Gavin realized how heavy his eyes suddenly felt. It’d been a long day. Perhaps he should have Connor get going and head to bed, but he found Connor’s company, dare he say it, inviting.

Gavin yawned again, his place on the couch feeling even more inviting, “So,” he began. “I figured you’d have been over here right after I got home, did Lieutenant Dad try to convince you otherwise?”

Connor was taken aback by his sudden change in subject. It was clear the man was on the brink of falling asleep, so why not ask him to leave. “Hank may have taken on the role of father figure to me, but seeing as I’m technically an adult and fully capable of handling myself, he doesn’t always have to know where I am, so long as I return in one piece.”

“He has no idea you’re here, does he?” Gavin asked, eye closed, breathing coming to a slow.

“I waited until he passed out,” Connor admitted.

Gavin smirked, but it was clear he was almost gone.

Connor returned to petting the cat on his lap a bit longer, until he was certain Gavin had fallen asleep. With several apologies, he removed the cat from his lap, setting him aside before he rose to his feet. He looked to Gavin, deciding whether or not to leave him where he slept or take him to bed. Deciding that proper rest would be best in his condition, Connor decided to carry the man to bed. 

Thankfully, Gavin was quite the sound sleeper. With little struggle, Connor managed to lift him, bridal style and carry him into his room. Despite only being in there once before, he found it easily, but the memories flooded back harder than they had before. As he lay Gavin in his bed, he found his face only inches from the sleeping man. 

Suddenly, his chest felt tight, his internal temperature rose substantially, thirium rushing to his face, but he wasn’t sure why. He felt his thirium pump working at an increased rate, similar to the time they slept together. Was it the memory of what happened, affecting him now? His eye flicked down to Gavin’s stomach, then back to his face, lingering on his lips. He needed to get home.

With some difficulty, he stood up straight, pulling the sheet over Gavin as he did so, then turned to leave the room. He hesitated at the bedroom door, but only for a moment, before flicking off the light. He left the apartment, locking the door behind him as he left. Once outside the apartment, he found it much easier to breathe, so to speak. Once he got home, he’d run a diagnostic. Perhaps he just needed some time on standby. A nice rest should do the trick.


	3. Kamski Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Connor go to confront Kamski
> 
> Connor doesn't understand why he keeps popping a boner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me some issues so I'm sorry if it's not as good as it could be.
> 
> Do you guys want me to do a separate smut story for this, depicting in juicy android porn? I think I might regardless and have it as like a prequel to this, but can be read separately for those just looking for some Connor/Gavin smut.

Between messaging Elijah and figuring out a day, both Connor and Gavin would be off together, it was several weeks before they could meet up with the man.

Gavin for one, was by no means, looking forward to meeting up with the guy. The longer he had to wait, the more anxious he felt. Thankfully the day had finally arrived and he was a hot mess, his anxiety was through the roof, his hormones where all over the place and he couldn't stop thinking about Connor.

Hand shoved down the front of his boxers, he’d been replaying that one night, over and over in his mind. How willing, no eager, Connor had been. How he seemed, surprisingly, to know very well, what he was doing. It was about the only time Connor actually seemed to do what Gavin told him, listening to his every demand, every want, every plead. Shit, why the fuck would they make a detective not such a sex god?

He lay on his bed, trying to catch his breath, eyes glancing at the clock. Connor would be there soon and he really needed to start thinking about getting dressed. Rolling off the bed, he changed into some fresh boxers, then pulled on his jeans, mindlessly fastening them, that is, until they wouldn't actually fasten. He glared down at the button, pulling the ends together once more, but found a good half inch gap between the button and hole. He tried a few more times, then lay on his back trying again, but still no use. Pulling off his jeans, he tried a few more pairs, but still had the same result. One pair he actually managed to get closed, but it was uncomfortable, so he undid the button with a sigh.

He's nine weeks and two days, it was bound to happen eventually. His eyes fell on his stomach, though he had been avoiding it the past few weeks, it was obvious now that he was already starting to show. Most people wouldn't notice a little weight gain, not this early, but he knew it was there and that's all that matters. “What do I do?” he asked the bump. His hand slid over it, rubbing side to side. This could be his one and only chance to have a kid, but was he ready? Will he ever be?

Unsure what to do with his jean situation, he bit the bullet and looked up suggestions online. Apparently, something as simple as a rubber band could help. After tracking one down, which was harder than he thought it would be, he tied it into the hole and looped it over the button. Problem solved. At least for now. Throwing on a mostly clean shirt, Gavin continued to get ready, anxiously waiting for Connor to arrive.

When he received a message from Connor that he had arrived, he wasted no time getting out of his apartment, taking the stairs two steps at a time. In retrospect, he should have been more careful, but it’d been so normal for him to do so, he didn't even think about it. Once outside, he immediately caught sight of the android standing next to what he could only assume was his car.

Gavin froze at the sight, disbelief crossing his features, “Of fucking course you’d have a Prius.”

Connor looked over his shoulder at the car behind him, then back to the man before him, “What? It's a hybrid. I didn't want a self driving car, but I also wanted something a bit more clean. Hank helped me pick it out.”

Gavin approached the car, hands shoved into the pockets of his signature leather coat, “Honestly, I didn't think you had a car, considering you and the Lieutenant always carpool.”

“It makes more sense for us to come in the same car since we work in the same place. I usually insist on taking my car, but Lieutenant prefers his car. He says he wouldn't be caught dead in mine.”

Gavin has a sneaking suspicion that Connor wanting an excuse to drive his own car for once was the exact reason he had insisted on driving them to Kaminski’s place. He had claimed it was due to Gavin's state in his pregnancy, knowing that he'd be more lethargic at this point and napping would be preferable. Gavin had teased him over the phone about actually doing research, to which Connor had sheepishly tripped over his tongue more than once.

“Let's just get going,” Gavin shook his head.

Connor nodded, grabbing the passenger door handle and opened it, waiting for Gavin to get in. This caused the man to hesitate, unsure how to feel about the gesture. Part of him found it sweet, the other part of him was trying to ignore the tightness in his chest and the lurch of his stomach. He chalked the latter up to morning sickness and got into the car with a grunt.

Following suit, Connor rounded the vehicle and got into the driver's side. Their two hour drive began in silence, which Gavin didn't mind, until Connor broke it about twenty minutes in. “Why do you despise Kamski so much?” It'd been in the back of Connor's mind since Gavin objected so heavily towards the idea from the start.

Here we go, Gavin thought to himself. This isn't the way he wanted to spend their two hour drive. He felt foolish for thinking, hoping they'd spend it in silence. His stomach churned, uh-oh. “I rather not talk about it,” he said, resting his head against the headrest.

“I imagine it has something to do with your hatred of Androids,” Connor began.

“I said I don't want to talk about it,” he grumbled. Shit.

“You think androids like me will take your job,” he continued.

“Pull over,” Gavin hissed.

Connor glanced over towards Gavin, “I'm sorry, I've overstepped my boundaries.”

Gavin tightly gripped Connor's thigh, “Pull over! Now!” he hissed through clenched teeth.

Doing as he was told, Connor pulled over, ready to apologize, when Gavin quickly threw the door open, not even waiting for the car to come to a complete stop and expelled his breakfast into the grass on the side of the road. He sat hunched over the side for a moment longer, making sure he didn't need to throw up again, before sitting back up. When he glanced at Connor, the look of sheer terror on his face caused him to laugh. Not just chuckle, but honest to god laugh. “Morning sickness,” he reminded the android. “Not sure why it isn't called all day sickness because apparently it doesn't just stick to morning.”

Connor glanced down at his lap, Gavin's eyes following to find his hand still firmly gripping Connor's thigh. Almost too quickly, Gavin yanked his hand away, rubbing it on his jeans as if to wipe away the feeling of contact.

“Shall we continue forward?” Connor asked hesitantly.

Gavin gave a short nod, “And if we could stop somewhere for food? I’m starving.”

Connor was surprised the man still had an appetite after that, but didn't question it. Putting the car into drive, he continued onward. After some time and several rejections, Gavin finally decided on Dunkin Donuts to feed his cravings, “I would advise avoiding caffeine,” Connor warned.

Gavin groaned, rolling his eyes, “Oh come on!” he protested. “Is there anything I can have?”

“A healthy, balanced diet and exercise,” Connor replied.

“For fucks sake, plastic, at least give me this,” Gavin objected.

Connor considered it, not wanting to deal with a hangry Gavin, he caved, “Very well, but may I suggest at least going with decaf?”

Gavin clicked his tongue, “Fine,” he said through gritted teeth.

Once Gavin had his order, he immediately went for the chocolate glazed, coconut cream filled donut and bit in. The taste washed over his mouth in a wave of pleasure, “Oh god, this shit is so good,” he groaned. Some cream dripped out, but he was quick to lap it up with his tongue. Little did he know, he was being watched. “Mmm, this is so good. It’s really hitting the spot.”

“C-could you, uh, keep it down over there?” Connor asked, catching Gavin off guard. “I’m finding it hard to focus on the road,” did his voice just crack?

Gavin glanced over at the android, taking note of how hard he’d been clutching the wheel. His eyes skimmed over the android, noting how stiff he seemed, not to mention something else that seemed to be getting stiff as well. He chuckled, raising a brow, “What’s wrong, plastic? Envious of a donut?” Gavin asked, slowly licking some chocolate from his thumb. “It’s sooo good.”

Connor swallowed and if he were human, Gavin was sure he’d be sweating. His eyes fell on Connor’s lap again, his arousal becoming painfully obvious. Realizing he’d been staring much longer than he should have, he quickly pulled his eyes away, focusing on finishing his donut. “I think I’m gonna take a nap,” he finally offered up. 

This seemed to ease Connor a bit, “You rest. We’ll be there in no time,” he assured the detective.

Gavin slouched back in his seat, sleep coming much easier than he had anticipated. His dreams filled with donuts and a certain robot, covered in chocolate. He was awoken with a start, not quite sure where he was at first, until his eyes focused on the android’s face that was far too close to his own. He positioned himself so that he could put as much distance between him and the machine as he could, “Do you mind?” he asked, sleep still laced in his voice.

“We’re here, Detective,” Connor informed.

Gavin’s eyes flicked down to Connor’s lap, remembering the effect he’d had on him before he’d fallen asleep. It would seem, he’d either dealt with it while Gavin slept or simply willed it away. Regardless, the idea of the android frantically rubbing one out while he slept was quite entertaining. He averted his eyes, quickly distracting himself with other thoughts. Things like the man they were about to visit. “Fan-fucking-tastic,” he grunted.

“I would advise you to keep your foul language to a minimum and remain as professional as possible while in the presence of Elijah Kamski,” Connor warned, unbuckling his seat belt.

Gavin scoffed, shooting a glare at Connor, “Are you really telling me how I should act around this asshole?”

“For our best interest, yes. I implore you be at least somewhat decent while we’re here, Detective. Kamski is a busy man and he went out of his way to see us. We can find out what’s going on and maybe he’ll have some answers for us. Granted he doesn’t ask me to shoot Chloe again.”

Again? Gavin wondered. “Yeah, well, maybe you could blow him while you’re at it, since you’re so hopelessly devoted to him!” Where is this rage coming from?

Connor seemed to catch onto his sudden change too, but he wasn’t sure if it was due to mood swings or whatever past he may have with Kamski, so he didn’t pry. “Let’s just head in,” Connor said, exiting the car. He moved around the front of the car, prompted to open the door for Gavin, but he already had the door thrown open and was getting out, grumbling to himself. He made his way to the door, leaving Connor in his wake. 

Connor wasn’t sure if Gavin was angry with him, Kamski or both, so he followed silently, opting to keep his distance as Gavin angrily rang the doorbell. He waited several seconds before reaching to ring again when the door opened. Like before, Chloe had answered the door and offered a soft smile.

Connor stepped forward and smiled back, “Good afternoon, Chloe, he began.”

She seemed, off. She frowned, shaking her head, “I’m sorry, you must have me confused for someone else. My name is Serenity. Do you have an appointment with Elijah?”

Before he could stop him, Gavin stepped forward, “Yeah, we have a fucking appointment,” Gavin started. Connor rolled his eyes, Here we go, he thought. Gavin opened his mouth to speak once more, but Connor cut him off.

“I’m Connor, I work for the DPD, this is Detective Reed. Elijah Kamski is expecting us.”

The smile returned as she stepped aside, “Of course, come on in.” The two entered and she shut the door behind them. “Please wait here, Elijah will be with you shortly.

Connor half expected her to enter the door that lead to the large swimming pool full of what Connor could only imagine as blood, or perhaps wine, but this time she entered the door to the left. Gavin immediately took the nearest chair, resting his head between his forearms as he bounced his legs frantically.

Connor noticed Gavin’s stress rise substantially as he sat down. Something about Kamski was seriously getting to Gavin and Connor wasn’t sure what to do. He carefully rested a hand on Gavin’s shoulder, “Are you okay, Detective?”

Gavin looked up at Connor, looking like a sad cat that had been left in the rain. He wanted to help Gavin in his state, but he didn’t know how. The idea that he couldn’t help almost, hurt in a way. He felt as if his pump regulator was struggling to properly keep his thirium running and he wasn’t sure what to make of this feeling. Before he could dwell on it more, the door slid open.

Standing in an old band t-shirt, a dark brown blazer and dark blue jeans was Kamski himself. “Well, well, well,” he said with a smirk. “I wouldn’t have believed it without seeing it, but there you are.”

Gavin shot up from his seat and charged Kamski. Connor was so distracted by his own thoughts that he didn’t have enough time to react as Gavin socked Kamski hard across the cheek. Kamski did nothing to defend himself as he stumbled back slightly, Serenity showing concern, but he waved her off.

“No, it’s fine. I deserved that,” he admitted, but the smirk never left his face.

“Fuck you!” Gavin spat at Kamski. “What fucking happened to you?! Huh? You’ve gotten so self absorbed in your fucking androids that you can’t even bother to fucking call once in a while? You fucking asshole!” Kamski said nothing as Gavin lay into him. “You’re pathetic, sitting up here living like a fucking king while dad was dying in the hospital.”

“That fucking prick didn’t care about us,” Kamski shot back. “What did you want me to do?”

“At least try to feel something?!” Gavin retorted. “You’re more cold than your own fucking machines! And what about mom, huh?! Does she deserve the cold shoulder? You finally got everything you wanted and now none of us matter?!”

Connor watched the two bicker back and forth, their words not fully sinking in as he studied their features side by side. As far as androids went, having multiples of the same model was common. You saw several of the same series out and about every day. Even now, but a lot had done things to themselves to distinguish themselves from one another. That, Connor could understand. Twins in humans, was a bit more unsettling to him.

How had he not seen it before? Seeing them standing face to face as they yelled back and forth, their features were so similar, it was uncanny. He tilted his head slightly to one side, examining the pair like one might examine a dead frog in science class. The awe that crossed his face was priceless. 

“Don’t tell me you came all the way here to chastise me, brother. Unless you used the poor deviant, deviant hunter as a ruse to get me to agree, I assume you have a good reason to be here. Honestly I doubt you’d waste your breath on me at this point,” Elijah interrupted. He directed his attention towards Connor, expecting to get more answers from him, but noticed the distant look on his face, “Seems we broke your friend.”

“He’s not my friend!” Gavin spat.

“Oh?” Kamski prompted.

Gavin gave Connor a good few slaps to the face in attempt to regain his attention. “Hey, dipshit!” Gavin tried. “Hey, pay attention.”

Connor blinked a few times, his eyes seeming to lose the fog as he’d been lost in his own thoughts. “My apologies.”

“You seemed urgent in your message, Connor. What is it you wanted to discuss?” Elijah asked.

Connor nodded, “Of course, it seems I’ve somehow managed to impregnate your brother and we’re trying to figure out how it was possible.”

Gavin’s face instantly went beet red. Why’d he have to be so blunt?

It was Elijah’s turn to malfunction, his eyes blinking several times as he tried to process what Connor had just said. “Excuse me, what?” Had he actually heard him right?

“To clarify,” Connor began, “Your brother and I had a drunken tryst and I apparently am capable of impregnation. Several weeks back he’d discovered so himself. Now we’re trying to figure out how it was possible.”

Elijah looked to his brother, “You’re pregnant?” Gavin only offered a nod, not even able to look at his brother due to his embarrassment. Elijah looked back to Connor, “May I have a peek at your insides, Connor?”

Connor nodded and immediately began to undo his tie and unbutton his white button up shirt. Gavin stole glances here and there, but it didn’t go unnoticed by his older brother. Connor’s hand became white as he touched his now exposed stomach, his synthetic skin melting away to reveal the white plastic underneath. For a moment, Gavin had actually forgotten he was just a machine. His heart skipped a beat, but he ignored it.

“Serenity, bring me a syringe, if you would be so kind,” Elijah said, asking the android beside him.

“Right away,” she said before stepping out of the room.

“Connor, I’m going to remove the vial containing your synthetic,” he paused, “baby juice and take a sample, if you don’t mind.”

“Why do you have to call it that?” Gavin groaned.

“Perhaps synthetic semen would suffice?” Elijah teased as he reached inside Connor. Connor simply nodded his agreement to Elijah’s question to take a sample, watching with curiosity as Elijah removed the vile from his body.

It kind of reminded Gavin of a Voss, water bottle in design and size. Not surprisingly, it was full to the brim with this sort of milky, grey, swirling liquid. If Gavin wasn’t so grossed out, he’d find it somewhat fascinating.

“Fascinating,” Elijah said, holding his free hand out as Serenity returned with the syringe. “This is unlike any other synthetic semen we’ve made in the past.” He stuck the syringe into the vile at the small opening that most likely connected to a tube in Connor that would lead to its eventual exit. Taking a generous amount, he handed the syringe back to Serenity, having her cap it and take it to his personal lab. As he returned the vile back to Connor’s insides, a thought seemed to cross his mind. “I wonder…it couldn’t be possible, could it?”

“What is it?” Connor asked as he closed his chest back up after Elijah removed his hand.

Elijah straightened up, his eyes to the ground as he thought back, “Before I left CyberLife, there was a scientist who proposed incorporating gene splicing into our work. He thought that using my androids in combination with nanobots and gene splicing, we could create the perfect human. A way to never grow old, fall ill, or die. Although the thought was interesting, we decided we didn’t need to play god.” Gavin scoffed at this and Elijah continued. “He was furious that we rejected the idea. The next day he was gone. Several items had gone missing, including some prototype nanobots.”

“You think he could be responsible?” Connor pressed.

Elijah shook his head, “Impossible, he died seven years ago. He was found in a back alley, robbed and stabbed to death.”

“Motivation,” Gavin suggested as he shifted from foot to foot.

Elijah caught sight of his brother’s action and rose a brow, “You okay, Gavvy?” The nickname not far off of Gavin’s childhood nickname.

“I have to pee,” he replied sheepishly.

Elijah gestured to the door that Serenity had exited through, “Down the hall and take your left at the split. The third door on your right.”

Gavin was quick to leave the two alone, disappearing in a flash through the door. At his brother’s absence, Elijah took the opportunity to prod Connor for more information, “Do you care about my brother?”

Connor sputtered at the sudden change in subject, “Well, I, we’ve had our differences.”

“Without a doubt, but that doesn’t answer my question. You’ve improved a lot since we last met. I was blown away when you didn’t shoot Chloe and here you are, announcing that you’ve impregnated my brother.”

“Speaking of Chloe,” Connor began in a poor attempt to change the subject, “What happened to her?”

Elijah smirked, knowing well that Connor was only trying to derail their conversation, “When you spared her, it seems that’s what it took to wake her up,” he shrugged, shaking his head. “She took a few days to think about it, then approached me out of the blue and asked if she could leave. She wanted to explore and see the world, so I let her go.” He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and opened an app, “Though, I must admit, I’ve kept an eye on her Instagram. She seems to really be enjoying her journey,” he said, showing Connor a few pictures.

“But anyway,” he slid the phone back into his pocket, “What does Gavin mean to you?” Connor looked away and Elijah continued. “You can’t get drunk, so clearly my brother was the only drunk one in your, what did you call it? Drunken tryst? I imagine he’s had feeling for you for awhile and decided to indulge under the guise of drunken stupor. I also imagine you were more than capable of shutting down his advances from the beginning, but chose not to. Why?”

Connor’s face began to turn blue as thirium rushed his cheeks. He didn’t have a good enough response to dig him out of this one. Elijah, is in fact, a very intelligent man and also quite observant. “I don’t know,” was all he managed.

“And this baby? How does it make you feel? The possibility of it being a hybrid could be earth shattering. The first of its kind and it’s all thanks to you and my brother,” He put a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “Are you ready to be a father? Or will you end it’s life before it begins?”

This felt painfully familiar to Connor, bringing an uncomfortable feeling to his chest. The idea of ending the unborn fetus never crossed his mind. All along he’d figured it’d be born, the idea of aborting it made him think of what would have happened if he chose to betray his people. Had Gavin considered it? Was that what he meant when he said he wanted to “figure out what to do”? Part of Connor knew from the start that’s what he meant, but the other part of him thought he was referring to their relationship and whatever that entails. They didn’t have to be in a relationship to co-parent, did they? Did he want more out of this? 

His only concept of family had been with Hank. Was there the possibility of something like that with Gavin? The man who, up until recently, despised androids, despised him. To be honest, Connor wasn’t sure how he felt about Gavin, but Elijah had a point. He could have easily stopped Gavin that night, but he didn’t. Perhaps he was too blinded by curiosity or something more.

“Kamski.”

“Elijah,” Elijah corrected.

“Elijah,” Connor corrected himself. “I’m afraid I don’t have an answer for you at this moment.”  
“Well, when you do, you’ll have to let me know,” just then, Gavin returned, making his way over towards Connor’s side of the room, wanting to distant himself from his brother. “Ah, baby brother.”

“You’re two minutes older than me,” Gavin snorted.

Elijah smirked, “As I was saying, I’ll take a look at that sample and get back to you as soon as I can. Is there anything else you wish to discuss?”

“No, I think we’ll be on our way,” Gavin said, grabbing Connor by the elbow, before pausing, “And will you please button your shirt back up?”

Elijah watched them leave, waving to Connor as he glanced over his shoulder at him just before they exited the house. Once outside, Gavin turned to Connor, “Did he say anything else to you? Anything that might help?”

It took Connor several heartbeats to respond, his hands absently buttoning up his shirt, “No,” he lied. He was getting surprisingly better at that. “Detective, if you two are twins, why do you have different last names and birthdays?” he asked as they made their way back to his car.

“Reed is our mother’s maiden name,” he began as he got into the car. Connor followed suit, but didn’t start the engine. “When I transitioned, I wanted to distance myself from my father as much as I could. My parents had separated long before I started the process, but I hated the guy for a long time before that. When my brother left to make robots, I had a close friend doctor my files a birthday’s were different and such. He took our father’s name on his own accord.”

Seeming pleased with that answer, Connor started the car, pulled out of the drive and made the two hour trip back. His mind full of all sorts of what ifs.


	4. Chris Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dead bodies and Tacobell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure why I keep focusing on Gavin's point of view, but the more I write this, the more I enjoy working on his perspective. I never intended it to be this way, I was actually wanting to do it from more of Connor's perspective, but I can't stop. Someone help

Gavin sat in the chair opposite of Fowler, patiently waiting for him to get off the phone. His mind had wondered back to his visit with his brother and the news he’d given them about the possibility that he was carrying a hybrid. Connor of course had started to defend the idea of keeping the the baby because the idea of abortion was upsetting to him. It made him think about the revolution and how humans had killed so many androids without even giving them a chance.

Although the idea had crossed his mind, however short lived it may have been, Gavin hadn't planned on it either. He explained that adoption was his main choice, perhaps putting it up to someone actually capable of being a parent. The possibility that it could be hybrid, however, unsettled Gavin, making him paranoid. A hybrid child adopted by the wrong person, like his brother for example, could be disastrous. Who knows what someone could do with that information.

That night, Gavin had a nightmare about a young boy strapped to a table, limbs pinned, skin peeled back as various people poked at his insides. He had woke up in a sweat and immediately called Connor, who unsurprisingly was awake. He told him about his dream and fears of someone else getting their hands on the kid. He decided that perhaps co-parenting a hybrid with an android couldn't be that hard, right? 

“Reed!” Fowler snapped for the umpteenth time. Gavin's eyes finally snapped to attention, “Mind telling me why you're here?”

“Right, so...uh, you know that thing I told you about myself? My secret about how I-"

“Yes, I know you're fucking secret and frankly, I dont give a shit so long as you do your damn job, Reed. Please, for the love of god, dont tell me you're menstruating or some shit, cause I don't care.”

Gavin's face scrunched up in disgust, “What, no. I came here to tell you, or rather request that I go on light duty, here shortly.”

Fowler's face distorted into anger, or more so than usual, “Why the fuck do you need to-"

He needed to stop beating around the bush so much, “I'm pregnant,” there, I said it.

Fowler visibly relaxed, “You're pregnant?”

Gavin nodded, this was easier than he thought, “Twelve weeks,” he replied. “I'm starting to put on weight and I'm worried about being on a case and something happening-"

Fowler rose a hand, “Say no more. I’ll get you set up on light duty, but it’ll take a few days to go through. For now, you'll have to suck it up.” Gavin nodded in agreement. “And Reed?” Gavin was rising from his seat when Fowler spoke again. “You might wanna consider telling the others,” he gestured with his eyes toward the other officers working just outside. “They're bound to notice something's up when you start putting on more weight and wonder why you're on light duty. I can't cover your ass forever.”

Gavin left the office without another word and made his way to his desk. He sat down with a heavy sigh, Fowler's words still ringing in his ears when something caught his eye. On his desk sat one of those disposable coffee cups from the break room, as well as a note. ‘Hot ginger tea to help with the nausea’ the note read, in perfect CyberLife sans. Gavin frowned at the cup. He hated the taste of ginger, but the thought was nice. He looked to the android, who had been expectantly watching him, only to quickly look away when they made eye contact. Gavin smirked at the gesture, unaware of the other set of eyes on him. He looked back at the cup and decided it was worth a shot. He took an experimental sip, his face instantly puckering at the taste, “Shit,” he hissed, but kept it at his desk. He decided to muscle through it if it would help.

Across the way, Hank had been studying his partner’s weird behavior as of late. Passing glances between the android and detective was all he needed to put two and two together. “Hey, Connor?” the Lieutenant started.

Connor was connected to his terminal, eyes scanning the information he received as fast as it appeared on the screen, “Yes, Lieutenant?” he asked, eyes not leaving the screen.

“Detective Reed has been rather nice to you lately,” he began, watching the android's face for any significant change, “He's hardly called you any names, and when he does, there seems to be little, if even any malice behind it.”

Connor looked to the Lieutenant briefly before returning his eyes to his computer, “We’ve merely come to an understanding,” he assured the older man.

Hank leaned back in his desk, examining the android as he worked. He glanced at the detective who was hard at work on his own case work. He watched the man sip the tea Connor had left him, made a face and set it back down. “Is that so? Is there anything you want to tell me about, son?”

Connor looked to the Lieutenant once more. Does Hank know something? He wondered, “No,” he lied.

Hank eyed the android suspiciously, but decided not to press him any further. He knew when Connor was ready, he’d tell him, or so he hoped.

Just then, Fowler stuck his head out from his office, “Alright people, we’ve got bodies! Let’s get a move on!”

The room suddenly came alive, various officers and detectives rising from their seats, scrambling to make their way out and over to the crime scene. Gavin buttoned up his coat for added coverage then made his way to Chris’ squad car, but not before grabbing a donut on his way out. Part of him knew if Connor saw him, he’d chastise him, but luckily, the android and Lieutenant were already gone.

Gavin slid into Chris’ car only to get the third degree from his friend, “You really need to lay off on the donuts man, you’re starting to put on some pounds,” he teased, lightly smacking Gavin’s stomach with the back of his hand, before pulling out of the DPD lot.

Gavin put a protective hand over his stomach. To Chris, it might just appear as if he were trying to cover up his weight gain, sheepishly. Gavin on the other hand, becoming more aware of his growing baby bump and his decision to keep it. He felt an overwhelming need to protect it. By that same token, he disliked the change in his body.

Being pregnant, meant going through changes, his body appearing more more feminine in way he knew it shouldn't. Nowadays, people were a lot more accepting of these sort of things and where less likely to look at a pregnant man with judging eyes, but it didn’t make him feel any better about himself. He was conflicted about the whole situation, but he tried his best not to think about it so much at work. It’s not Chris’ fault, he doesn’t know and maybe Fowler was right. Maybe he should tell them.

Gavin turned his head to get Chris’ attention, but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, Chris cut him off, “Nothing like the smell of dead bodies in the morning,” he said as he shut off the engine of his car and got out.

Gavin’s shoulder sunk and he nodded, following suit, “Right.”

Chris put his police hat on and glanced at Gavin, concern crossing his face, “You okay, man? You’ve seemed off in your own little world lately.”

“I’m fine,” he assured him. “Let’s just try to solve this case,” he said, shoving his hands into his pockets to further cover up his baby bump. “Lieutenant Booze and the plastic prick are already here to lick all the evidence,” he pointed out, no actual venom behind the names.

Sure enough, Connor was crouched down beside a body, blood on his fingers as he brought them to his tongue for sampling. Gavin hadn’t really thought about it back then, but the memory of Connor dipped between his legs, crossed his mind once more. He really should ask him if he washes that thing.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Connor! Why do you always do that when I’m looking?!” Hank demanded.

The substance was already on his tongue as he processed the data, “My apologies, Lieutenant, but why do you always look when I’m sampling the evidence?”

Gavin couldn’t help the soft chuckle that left his lips, not going unnoticed by Chris. Gavin looked to his partner, noting the rose brow and scrutinizing stare. “What? He has a point.”

Chris only shook his head, “Who are you and what have you done to Detective Reed?”

Gavin looked away, not commenting. He was right, ever since what happened between he and Connor, he hadn’t been as, pent up and full of hate. Was that what he needed all along? Someone like Connor in his life? Or better yet, just Connor? His heart skipped a beat at the idea. Swallowing hard, he made his way for the house, which turned out to be a terrible idea. Inside, were more bodies and it became abundantly clear they’d been there for some time. There was a distinct difference in air quality from outside, where the one body lay dead outside and the inside of the house. There was a certain musk that came with the dead, blossoming over time in a rank bouquet of decomposition. Being pregnant, made it ten times worse.

As soon as they stepped inside, Gavin’s gag reflexes kicked it. Typically, it didn’t bother him so much, although the smell was never pleasant, he’d gotten oddly use to the smell. Now, however, he was on the brink of losing his donut. Why was it always his breakfast? “Shit,” he groaned before dry heaving again.

“Don’t you dare vomit on the crime scene, Reed!” came Detective Collins voice from the other side of the room. “At least take it outside.”

Gavin was already way ahead of him, about facing and charging out of the house, Chris looking on with concern. He made it to the car before spilling his stomach onto the ground.

“What’s wrong, Reed? You’re not getting soft, are you?” Hank teased.

“Fuck off, Anderson!” Gavin called over his shoulder.

Connor was at a loss, different prompts popping up in his overlay, conflicting with one another. Does he stick to Hank’s side, or go check on Gavin. Apparently he’d waited to long, not catching the few set of words exchanged between Gavin and Hank, as Gavin was now closing in on the pair, looking ready to strike. Just as Gavin raised his fist, Connor stepped between the two, giving Gavin pause.

Any other time before, Gavin would have struck the plastic prick first and gone for Anderson right after. Now, there was a distinct change in the detective, not just physically, but emotionally as well. The reason he was pregnant, was standing right in front of him, staring back with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Something about how he looked at him, seemed pleading. 

Slowly, Gavin relaxed his hand, then fully dropped his fist all together, only to jab Connor in the chest, “You keep him away from me,” he hissed. Without another word, Gavin returned to the house once more. This time seeming to be able to enter without heaving too much.

“Now do you want to tell me what’s going on between you too?” Hank prompted once more.

“Nothing, Lieutenant,” Connor insisted. “This man was injected with-” his voice trailing off as Hank tuned him out, at least for the time being.

He folded his arms, watching as Connor rambled on with how the man was most likely murdered by some sort of substance, injected under his fingernail. Instead, Hank tried to break down what’d just happened before him. It’s not that he hadn’t expected Connor to take the blow for him, but he wouldn’t put it past the kid to stand up for him. Gavin, however, that was different. He had fully expected the guy to lay into Connor without a second thought, but it was almost as if Connor knew he wouldn’t hit him if he’d stood in the way. There was more to this than them, ‘coming to an understanding,’ as Connor had put it.

As a detective, deep down, way back in the confines of Hank’s mind, he knew exactly what was going on. As a father, he just wanted what was best for Connor and right now, he wasn’t sure Gavin was the answer. Part of him was curious as to how this all started. The other part of him really wasn’t sure he wanted to know. If his assumptions were correct, however, he was in utter disbelief.

The rest of the investigation went on pretty much as to be expected. Bodies were examined, evidence was collected and theories were built. The drive back was rather uneventful, until Gavin broke the silence, “Chris, can I tell you something really personal about me?”

They’d stopped for lunch on the way back and were just sitting in the car in the parking lot of TacoHell. Chris was between bites on his burrito when Gavin spoke. He paused a moment then nodded, “Well, yeah, of course.”

Gavin frowned down at the empty wrapper of his meal, feeling like he still needed something more. “Would you believe me if I told you I’m trans?”

Chris was quiet for a moment, literally chewing over his words carefully, “I mean, you always go to the stalls when you use the bathroom,” he began. “Even when you just pee.”

Gavin looked at him with wide eyes, “How long have you-”

Chris shook his head, “I don’t think I’ve ever fully known, I just kinda speculated, I guess, but it doesn’t change how I see you. You’re a damn good detective and you’re my friend, even if you’re a fucking dick half the time,” he took another bite of his burrito. “Doesn’t make a difference to me.”

Gavin let it sink in, nodding slowly, he blinked a few times then cursed under his breath when he felt a hot tear streak his cheek.

Chris looked to his partner, wide eyes, “Shit man, you’re not crying, are you?”

Gavin sucked in a shaky breath, “I’m sorry, I’ve been really emotional lately,” he said, voice cracking a bit. “This is so hard, I don’t know what to do,” he sobbed.

Chris watched wide eyed as his partner came undone. This was a side of Gavin he’d never seen, nor did he ever want to again. He glanced between his burrito and his sobbing friend. With a sigh, he set down the burrito and gently pat Gavin’s shoulder, “Everything is going to be okay?” he said, obviously very put off by his friend’s emotional rollercoaster.

Gavin shook his head, “Chris, I’m pregnant and I feel fucking disgusting every time I look at myself in the mirror. I’m suppose to be a man and my body is telling me otherwise.”

Chris was beyond overwhelmed by everything his friend was telling him. “You’re pregnant?” Gavin managed a nod. “That’s why you’ve put on weight?” Another nod, “And the mood swings?” he groaned. Gavin nodded once more, “Dude, I smacked you in the stomach this morning!” he said, now in full panic mode.

Gavin shook his head, “No, it’s okay, you didn’t know,” he inhaled deeply, then let it out slowly.

“But still!” Chris objected.

“I’m fine,” Gavin assured him. “It’s not like you punched me in the stomach.

Chris seemed to relax a bit, his eyes flicking to Gavin’s stomach, then back to his friend’s face, “So...does he know?”

Gavin sputtered, “Who know?!”

Chris gave him a look of disbelief, “The father?”

Gavin hesitated, trying to decide if he knew or just meant in general, “Yes,” he said quietly.

“Anybody else know?” Chris added.

“Just Fowler,” Gavin replied. “He’s known for a while about me being Trans, I only just told him I’m pregnant, today. He’s putting me on light duty in a few days.”

Chris nodded to himself and smiled, “Well, thanks for telling me. Do you feel better now?”

Gavin smirked, “Yeah, I do actually,” he looked to his friend, “You gonna finish that?” he gestured to the burrito.

Chris snatched it up and took a large bite, “Man, get your own burrito!”

With a pout, Gavin removed his seatbelt and exited the car, making his way to the greasy food establishment.


	5. Connor Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice Cream and Futurama binge watching.
> 
> Gavin just needs a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's practically 4 am, why am I like this?
> 
> I know I wanted to write something half decent in the notes here, but all I can remember is, the smut part is up, under the title "Thirium, Sex and Booze," a clever reference to Greenday's Blood, Sex and Booze. Although there's not any BDSM in it or anything like that, and no bleeding, the song was just stuck in my head.
> 
> I know there's something I actually wanted to write here, but I'm too tired. I'll probably remember in the morning, question mark…?

Can you come over?

  
What's wrong?

  
Just answer the question. Can you come over?

  
…

  
I’ll be over in approximately twenty-three minutes.

  
K

Gavin set his phone face down on the arm of his couch and returned to attempting to pet Juno. This time he had more success. When the cat wanted to, he could be quite loving. He hated feeling vulnerable, but lately it seems like since he got pregnant, that's all he felt. He was an emotional, hormonal wreck.

Finally telling Chris a few weeks back, helped, quite a bit actually. There was still, however, the lingering idea that he'd have to tell the rest of his co-workers. He was already on light duty and its sparked some questions among his peers. Most of which he’d answer with a vague answer having to do with a medical condition. Most people seemed convinced, Hank on the other hand, wasn't buying it.

At fifteen weeks, his stomach was really beginning to show. Rubberband now replaced with a pregnancy band since all of his pants no longer fit and more layers to hide the bump. No one seemed to notice anything yet, aside from Gavin’s personality shift. He was a lot more quiet, mostly keeping to himself. He still chatted with Chris regularly. Thankfully nothing changing between the two, other than the whispered, “How are you feeling this morning?” morning and “Is there anything I can get for you?” It was understandable, considering Chris had just recently become a father himself, constantly helping his wife out had become second nature.

One of the things that bothered him most, was how much he wanted, no needed, Connor's company. They hardly interacted at work and only recently started chatting through text. Gavin wanted more than that. Too many times he found himself lost in his own thoughts, often about how alien he felt in his own skin, wishing to be done with it already. Not everything about being pregnant was bad, however. Recently he found himself daydreaming about how it might look. Would it mostly look like him? Would it have any of Connor's looks? Does he even have genes to pass on?

Elijah still hadn't gotten back to him yet on the sample he took from Connor and it was starting to worry. He did, however receive a text from him offering up a close friend of his, or so who says, that was willing to do a discreet check up on him and the baby, make sure everything was coming along nicely. Gavin didn't trust his brother as far as he could throw him. He knew well that he should probably keep up with that sort of thing.

His phone pinged, grabbing his attention, if only for a moment.The text read:

Are you craving anything?

Gavin considered it for a moment. Was this guy serious? Rolling his eyes, he typed out his response.

Ice cream?

What flavor?

Surprise me

The texting stopped once more, making Gavin feel even more anxious. Setting his phone aside once again, he pulled one of the throw pillows from the couch and hugged it to his chest. He hated waiting.

Every few minutes he’d check his phone, expecting another text, like ‘OMW,’ or ‘ETA xx minutes. By his tenth check in the past half hour, there was a light knock at his door. With a relieved sigh, he got up to answer there door, only to hesitate at the sight. He was not only put off by the sheer number of bags, clutched in the android’s hands, but his relaxed appearance. Having only typically seen him at or right after work, Connor often wore a suit, not much different from his old CyberLife uniform. Now, he wore what appeared to be an old Avenged Sevenfold shirt, jeans and black Vans. “The fuck, man! Did you buy the whole ice cream aisle?”

Connor looked to the several bags clutched in his hands, “This wouldn't possibly be enough bags to hold the amount of ice cream in the ice cream aisle.”

“It's just an expression, just, come in,” he sighed, opening the door to allow the android.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news,” Connor began as he set the bags of food on the kitchen counter, “but its it's not all ice cream.”

Gavin came up beside Connor, watching curiously as he unloaded the items, starting with the ice cream first, “I got coffee flavor since you seem to like coffee so much,” he set out a few more flavors. “I wasn’t sure if you’d prefer it as a flavor of ice cream, however, so I grabbed a few other flavors just in case.

He watched in silence as Connor set out various things on the counter, explaining as he went. “I figured you haven’t been eating a balanced breakfast considering you always seem to be eating donuts at work,” he explained. “So I gathered a few things that are filling, but easy and quick to prepare in the morning.” He began filling the fridge with the items he’d purchased.

Gavin looked on with awe, a slight frown forming on his face, his brow knitting together as a certain queasiness settled in his stomach. “Why would you spend your money on me like this?”

Connor was still placing items in the fridge, not looking at the man as he continued. “You have a tendency to eat a lot of junk food,” he said plainly. “While okay in moderation, it isn’t recommended for the development of a growing fetus. I suspected your refrigerator may be lacking in proper sustenance and it would seem I was correct in that assumption.”

Staring at Connor’s back as he moved, Gavin felt completely and utterly lost. How could this machine be so thoughtful? Or perhaps it was all just in his programing. These doubts entered Gavin’s mind regularly, wondering how genuine Connor really was, or if it was all just built into him. A CyberLife prototype. The most advanced model yet and he was standing in Gavin’s kitchen at a quarter to ten, with food he bought with the money he had earned from his work at the DPD. Was it wrong for Gavin to hope that he did this because he wanted to, not because he was programmed to.

He swallowed hard, willing away the tears that threatened to fall. Another symptom of his pregnancy was being too easily moved by even the smallest of gestures. He could hardly get through rewatching that one episode of Futurama where you find out that Fry’s dog Seymour, died outside the old pizza joint as he waited for Fry to return. It always kind of got him before his pregnancy, but even more so now.

He hated how fragile he felt in this state, but he couldn’t help the feeling of needing someone. Someone like Connor. He closed the distance between the two, looped his arms under Connor’s and firmly gripped the front of Connor’s shirt. Pressing his face between Connor’s shoulder blades, he took in a deep breath then let it out slowly. He was surprised to find a faint smell of Old Spice and if he hadn’t been so distraught, he’d entertain the idea that the android actually went out of his way to wear the stuff in more of an attempt to fit in.

Not sure what to do, Connor simply stood still, stopping his motions all together. He knew the man was emotional in his state, but he wasn’t quite sure what had brought the action on. “Detective Reed?”

Gavin tightened his grip on Connor’s shirt, “Would it kill ya to call me by my first name, once in a while, plastic?”

“I could say the same to you, Detective Reed,” Connor retorted.

He had a point. Gavin held Connor tighter, “I’m sorry,” he said softly.

“You don’t have to be,” Connor assured him. “I don’t really mind.”

“Not just that,” Gavin informed. “I’m always such a fucking asshole to you, but you always bounce back like it was nothing. You turn around and do nice shit for me, even before I got knocked up. Like at your birthday party last year, you offered me a slice of cake and I literally shoved it in your face. Still you left me another slice on my desk. You came over here, making sure to stop at the store because you thought I might be craving something and bought all this stuff.” It was clear the detective was crying at this point, by the pitch in his voice and how he pressed his face more into Connor’s back. His hands trembling ever so slightly as he gripped tighter into the fabric of Connor’s shirt.

“I fucking hate this,” he sobbed. “I hate how disgusting I feel and how emotional I am. I hate not knowing who or what I am when I look at myself in the mirror. I hate what being pregnant does to my body. I hate being pregnant but at the same time,” he what? Loved it? Loved the idea that he had this little being, this baby, growing inside him. He just wished he could be pregnant without showing, without going through the changes. He wished he could just be a pregnant man and no one ever knowing until after the baby was born.

He wished Connor wasn’t so fucking sweet and understanding all the time. He wished Connor could hate him, so his doubts wouldn’t be doubts, but the truth. He wanted Connor to hate him, so he could hate Connor and not feel so-

“I believe you’re experiencing gender dysphoria, which can occur in pregnant men during the time in which their body starts to show pregnancy. I understand you’d probably be feeling as though you’re an alien in your own body, and-”

“Connor,” Gavin interrupted, “Can I just have this moment please? I’m well aware, so just, shut up,” he said, holding his body closer to Connor if that was even possible.

Connor was silent for several heartbeats, still in awe of Gavin using his name. It was far and few between, but something about it always brought a genuine smile to his face, “Yes Gavin,” he finally replied.

Some time had passed since their little moment together, both men sitting quietly on Gavin’s couch. Gavin sat with his knees pulled up to him, ice cream in hand as he dug in, enjoying the coolness of it on his throat after a long cry. Gavin had decided on watching some episodes of Futurama, thinking Connor might get a kick out of it, or rather one character in particular.

“Bite my shiny metal ass!” Bender exclaimed as he shook his butt in the face of one of the characters.

Gavin chuckled to himself, clearly enjoying the show, despite watching it several times.

Connor on the other hand, had a hard time understanding various aspects of the robot, “How is it he can run on alcohol?” he’d asked at one point, to which Gavin had given nothing more than a shrug. “And how does he smoke cigars? He has no lungs.”

“I don’t know man, it’s just a cartoon,” Gavin offered.

“Kill all humans, kill all humans,” the robot mumbled in his sleep.

“Even when this show was made, people thought androids, or rather robots would rise up and want to kill their human counterparts?”

Gavin hadn’t thought much about that, at least as far as the show was concerned, “Yeah, I guess. But this is coming from a time when there was several movies about monkeys rising up and becoming the top of the food chain. A lot of it was conspiracy and such.”

“Back then, before androids were even fully realized, mankind feared the idea of machine rising up, as evident in the Terminator series and something as simple as this show and yet they continued on with the idea anyway?”

Gavin let the idea roll around in his mind for a short while, before offering a nod, “History is doomed to repeat itself. Although it hadn’t happened in the past, we were still very aware of the possibility, but it didn’t seem to stop us, on,” he looked to Connor, “You ever see that old movie ‘Wall-E’?” Connor shook his head. “Then we’re so watching that next.”

Connor took note of the time and how long he’d already been there. He considered Hank, waking up to find him and his car gone, never to return home at all that night. “How long do you wish me to stay, Gavin. I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

Gavin felt that flutter in his chest again, “However long you like.” He felt heat rising up his neck and into his ears.

“Fair enough,” Connor nodded. “Then I shall watch the movie with you,” he agreed, sending off a quick text, so the man wouldn’t worry if for some reason Connor didn’t make it home that night. He would stay however long Gavin needed him to.


	6. Cuddle Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooning leads to forking, so never fork without a napkin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, it's like a quarter to four, but inspiration comes at 3am it would seem.  
> I usually start working on these chapters around 8pm-9ish, because I'm either at work or just out and about doing things when I'm off. I'd like to get these done sooner, but I have the attention span of a spoon and get sucked into click holes on youtube.
> 
> Tomorrow, or rather today, my friend and I are going to see Dan and Phil live, so I may not get another chapter posted tomorrow night. I'll try, but I know I might be drained by the time I get home.
> 
> >.<  
> Forgive me

Gavin awoke feeling more well rested than he had in such a long time. So much so, that he would prefer staying in bed. Hugging his pillow closer to himself, he nuzzled his face closer into the soft fabric of it, the faint smell of Old Spice greeted his nose. It was a welcome smell that he very much enjoyed, but there was something he was forgetting. His eyes snapped open when it occurred to him that he didn’t use Old Spice, himself. He tended to lean towards Dove for Men, personally enjoy the subtle fragrance. He knew several men who used Old Spice, but the first face to came to mind, was the loveable android he was currently spooning.

Still in the same Avenged Sevenfold shirt from the night before, the android lay on the bed, eyes closed. Unsure if he was asleep, Gavin surveyed what he could from his position, trying hard not to move. He noted, that he too, was still in his pajamas from the night before, thankfully. The slow rise and fall of Connor’s chest, had been a bit confusing in his sleep fogged mind, but after some thought, he realized it had to be part of Connor’s programing, to appear as human as possible. Did he always have a breathing cycle and Gavin hadn’t noticed it before. Sure he had seemed out of breath when they’d slept together, but again, he hadn’t given it much thought.

Finally, he decided to chance another glance at his sleep like face, only for Connor’s eyes to open suddenly as soon as he looked, taking the man by surprise, “Shit,” he sat up quickly, feeling Connor’s arm slip away from his back.

“Good morning,” Connor greeted, no hint of sleep in his voice. “Did you sleep well?”

“What are you doing in my bed?” Gavin asked, “We didn’t fuck, did we?”

“No,” he informed. “You fell asleep watching the movie, so I carried you to bed. I went to leave, but you grabbed my wrist, pleading that I don’t leave you, so I lay down with you until you were deep enough asleep. I would have left after that, but you clung to me so I had no choice but to stay.”

Gavin’s face was beat red at the thought of himself sounding so desperate. He quickly looked away, but the damage had already been done. He felt the bed shift as Connor sat up too. He could feel Connor’s eyes burning into him, watching, waiting for something, but what.

“Hank keeps sending me worried texts and I have to be at work in an hour, so perhaps it’s time I head home to change.”

Gavin nodded, not saying anything at first. His eyes found his stomach as he rubbed the slight bump thoughtfully, “I think I’m going to take up Elijah’s offer to get a check up done by his friend. I’m not sure when the day will be, but if you’re available, do you wanna come?”

Connor halted just at the bedroom door, when Gavin spoke. He contemplated the offer then glanced over his shoulder, a bright smile on his face, “I’d be delighted.”

~~~

Being on light duty had its pros and cons for Gavin. He had more free time, but by that same token, sometimes he felt like he had too much free time. It was like he couldn't sit still, constantly needing to do something. Whether he was at home or work, he needed to move around. He was using Elijah as an excuse to do something and he hated that he had become that desperate.

After Connor had left, Gavin shot his brother a text, simply saying ‘I'm in.’ To his surprise, he replied almost instantly with a date he'd be able to have his friend drop by, which unfortunately fell on a day Gavin was actually scheduled to work. He sent Fowler a vague text about getting in to see his OBGYN and that day being the only day available. Fowler wasn't happy, but he was understanding. Gavin then sent Connor a text with the date, to which he unfortunately also was scheduled to work. He had suggested requesting the day off, but Gavin told him not to worry about it, because Fowler would suspect something if they both requested the same day at around the same time.

Gavin couldn't say he wasn't disappointed, but there was not much he could do. Part of him wanted to face his brother alone this time, but the other part of him wanted Connor there as a witness. He wanted their first view of the baby to be simultaneous, so he could see how Connor reacted.

With a frown, he got into his car on the day of the appointment and made the two hour journey to his brother’s home. As he drove, his mind drifted back to the other night, how Connor had so willingly come over and brought him food. Even today, Connor had swung by before work to leave him a lunch pack outside his door. Surprisingly it hadn’t gotten stolen as it patiently waited for him outside his door. Inside, he found a tuna sandwich on wheat bread, some carrot sticks, cherry Greek yogurt and bottled water. 

Gavin had rolled his eyes at the gesture, but pretended not to feel the blush in his cheeks. Either Connor really cared about the baby's development, or just the baby in general. The idea that Connor might genuinely be excited about being a father, brought a stupid grin to Gavin’s face.

Watching Connor watch Wall-E that night, had also been quite entertaining. He’d been quietly observing the movie, hardly making any comments the entire run of it. When it had gotten to the part where Wall-E had become badly damaged and EVE worked quickly to put him back together, only to seemingly find that everything that made Wall-E the quirky robot that he was, now gone.

Gavin, despite seeing it several times over as a kid, knew well what would happen, but still found himself choking up. When EVE re-awoke him with her last spark kiss, Gavin had glanced at Connor, only to find him staring back. His heart had leapt into his throat and he was almost certain he’d seen Connor’s eyes flit down to his own lips, if only for a second. The excitement on the screen had grabbed the android’s attention once more and the moment was gone.

He couldn’t help but feel if they had started any longer, that they might have kissed then and there. Everything else from that point on had become a blur and Gavin decided that must have been the moment he had passed out. Such a shame too, but the idea that Connor was forced to stay the night, was rather entertaining to try to imagine. Connor on his back, completely entangled in Gavin’s arms as he stared at the ceiling counting robot sheep.

He pulled into Elijah’s driveway, taking note of the highly customized, Lamborghini parked out front. He briefly wondered if it was his brother’s, but hadn’t seen it there before. Getting out of his own car, he circled the other car, taking in its design. It was a sleek black, with teal under-glow, the walls of the tires glowed teal and glowing teal pinstriping details, giving it the feel of something out of Tron. Suddenly the lights shut off and the driver door opened. Out stepped rather tall, heavily tattooed, rather attractive man. He wore sunglasses, his black hair slicked back and despite the gauges in his ears, he looked rather professional, almost like he could be a doctor.

The man looked to Gavin and flashed an almost inhuman smile as he removed his sunglasses, “Are you Gavin?”

Gavin’s brow knit together as he hesitated, “Uh, yes…?”

The man stood out his hand as he rounded his car, “I’m Dr. Spitz, I’ll be examining you today. Sorry about the impromptu meeting, I was running late, otherwise I’d have met you inside.”

Gavin reluctantly shook the man’s hand. Despite his rather charming good looks, something about the guy felt, not right. He’d keep his guard up, at least for now. “Not a problem,” he assured the man, then gestured towards the house, “Shall we?”

Dr. Spitz opened his passenger door and retrieved a silver suitcase, before closing and locking the car, “After you.”

The pair approached the house and Gavin rang the doorbell. A moment later, Serenity greeted them, instantly letting them in. She lead them down a long hall, the same Gavin had seen the last time he was there, but this time they took a right. The house was larger than it appeared on the outside, various rooms lined the walls on either side. Gavin could only guess what they were for, but honestly, he didn’t want to know.

When they finally reached a room, that had originally been set up as a guest room, perhaps, had been slightly rearranged to work as an examination room. A sleek red reclining chair sat in the middle of the room, a tall standing table was off to the side of it. Dr. Spitz instantly set his suitcase on table as Elijah entered the room, “I hope this shall suffice.”

“This will do,” Dr. Spitz assure him.

Gavin practically jumped out of his skin at the sound of Elijah’s voice. Out of habit, he socked his twin in the shoulder, “For fucks sake, Eli!”

“Eli, haven’t heard you call me that in a while.”

Gavin snorted, “Don’t get used to it,” he snapped. “What’s with you, man? How come I haven’t heard back from you yet? Did you find anything in that sample?”

Elijah looked genuinely confused and fished his phone from his back pocket. He unlocked his phone, scrolling through his contacts when his eyebrows rose, “Well, I guess it works better if I send it to the right person.”

“You sent the text to someone else?!” Gavin demanded, starting to panic.

Elijah rose a hand, “Relax, all I said, was that I have the results and I’d rather tell you in person,” he held up his phone to prove it.

“You know, for a genius, you can be really fucking scatterbrained,” Gavin snorted. “Who is Gretta?”

Elijah shrugged, “What can I say.” He looked at the contact name, his brow furrowing as he seemed deep in thought, “You know, I don’t remember. Looks like the last time I texted her was seven months ago, so probably no one important.” He shoved his phone back in his pocket, “Regardless, I can confirm, there are nanobots in Connor’s sperm, although not the exact ones that were stolen, they are exactly the same. Something tells me someone might be continuing Dr. Stephen Wheatley’s work. And there’s something else.”

Gavin was listening intently, but the idea that Dr. Spitz was within earshot as he set up, made him uncomfortable. Catching this, Elijah waved it off, “No need to worry, baby brother, I can assure you, he’s completely trustworthy.” Gavin still wasn’t convinced, but gestured for Elijah to continue. “Whoever whipped up this synthetic semen, did in fact include human DNA in the serum.” Gavin’s eyes widened at the news. “That’s not even the best part. After running several tests, I found that the human DNA is made up of thousands of various DNA samples, all of which would lead to the exact makeup of Connor’s appearance.”

“So, you’re saying, someone specifically picked out various characteristics of different people until they were perfectly replicate Connor, according to DNA, to then incorporate it into his synthetic,” he hated the word semen and just couldn’t think about it without cringing, “baby juice?”

“Precisely,” Elijah smirked.

“Well, that’s a little over the top, don’t you think?” came Dr. Spitz voice.

The twins glanced at the doctor, then returned to their conversation, “I believe they had a good enough reason to do so, or at least they thought they did. We wont know for sure until the baby is born, though.”

“Well, we should start with examination, then,” Dr. Spitz suggested. “See how this bun is coming along,” he said as he pat the seat that sat in front of him.

“I’ll give you some privacy,” Elijah assured him before stepping out the door.

Gavin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Right,” he said before approaching. Shrugging off his leather coat, he set it aside before sitting down in the recliner. The doctor had a tablet set up like a monitor, a mini hand held device in his left, gloved hand and a cordless keyboard set out on the table.

“Just reclining back and lift up your shirt please,” Dr. Spitz informed.

Gavin did so, his heart thumping away at his chest, suddenly realizing how nervous he’d been. “So how do you know my brother,” he asked as he did as he was told.

The doctor was silent for a moment as he rummaged around in his bag, retrieving a bottle full of clear liquid and a sheet of tissue paper. He gently stuck the tissue paper into the front of Gavin’s pregnancy band, which he had moved down slightly. “Don’t worry, it’s warm,” he assure Gavin, gesturing to the bottle in his hand before squirting it onto his stomach. “I don’t think that’s my story to tell,” he said solemnly. Imediat red flags went off in Gavin’s mind, that is until the man continued. “But, I will tell you this,” he said placing the handheld device against Gavin’s stomach, just at the edge of his band. “If you haven’t guessed yet, my practice deals mostly with childbirth and child development and I’ll leave it at that.”

Gavin briefly wondered if his own brother had a child that he didn’t know about. He didn’t have time to dwell on it as the room filled with the sound of a tiny heartbeat as Dr. Spitz unmuted the tablet. After a short search, what appeared had all the characteristics of being a baby, showed up on screen. Gavin watched in awe as he stared at the small thing on the screen. Sure enough, there was indeed, a baby in there.

He found himself, smiling uncontrollably. It looked, completely human. With the developing news Elijah had told him, the idea that it could actually take on some of Connor’s appearance was exciting, yet unbelievable. As the doctor began taking measurements, Gavin watched every step, not fully hearing the specs, all he cared about was a healthy baby and no weird, extra mechanical parts, or as far as they could tell. “If you don’t wanna know the gender, I suggest you look away, for this next part.”

Gavin paused, unsure if he wanted to know or not. Did it matter to him? Shouldn’t Connor be present for that part? He found himself looking away, though he wasn’t sure if he did it because he wanted to find out together, or because he wanted it to be a complete surprise. 

After more measurements were taken and notes were made, he cleaned the goo from Gavin’s stomach and flashed another pearly white grin, “Well, I’m pleased to say that baby looks absolutely healthy.” He reached into his bag and pulled out a white vitamin bottle and held it out to Gavin, “I suggest you take these prenatal vitamins and make sure you stay hydrated. What’s your diet like?”

Gavin rubbed the back of his neck, “Uh…”

The doctor nodded, “I know your line of work can make eating regular healthy means difficult at times, but at least try to get better stuff in you more regularly.”

Gavin nodded, “Yeah, I know, Connor has been hounding me on it, too.”

A light rap came to the door before Elijah stepped in, “So?”

“Healthy baby,” Dr. Spitz confirmed and held out printed copies towards Gavin. 

Gavin accepting the strip of paper with various angles of the baby, “Shit,” he swallowed. He blinked several times before the tears streaked his face. He rubbed his eyes and stood up. “I should, uh, really get going.”

“Nonsense,” Elijah started. “Stay for a bit, have lunch with me.”

Gavin shook his head, “I really need to get back,” he insisted. “Besides, I ate on the way here. Connor packed a lunch for me,” he added sheepishly.

Elijah, snorted out a chuckle, “You’re really falling for him, aren’t you?”

“No!” Gavin retorted a little too quickly. “He’s just being helpful.”

Elijah nodded, “Of course.”

The doctor rose to his feet and pulled out his wallet, then held out a card towards Gavin, “My card, if you ever need to get a hold of me. We can set up a schedule for follow ups if you’re interested.”

Gavin nodded and slid the card into his own wallet, “Thanks, I’ll keep in touch,” he assured him, before heading out the door. He held the photos close to his heart, a big stupid grin on his face.


	7. Truth Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or is it Truth serum?
> 
> Gavin tells the truth and Hank is grossed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I even wrote most of this before I left for the Dan and Phil show Interactive Introverts and yet I'm still getting this up at 3:20 Am
> 
> I am easily distracted by random click holes on the internet.

Chris cooed at the picture, “Oooh, it’s so cute. Look at the little feeties and the smol hands.”

 

Gavin snatched the picture from his friend’s hand with a grunt, “I told you to be an adult about it, asshole. And will you please quiet it down?”

 

“I’m sorry man, I’m just excited for you.” He lowered his voice a bit, “Did you find out the gender?”

 

Gavin took a reluctant sip of his tea as he leaned against the standing table, really wishing for some coffee right about now. Thankfully Connor had bought a variety of teas for Gavin to try, even suggesting that some could be combined to cover the ginger flavor so that the taste wasn’t so potent. “I’m not worried about the gender,” he informed. “I’ll be happy regardless.”

 

“Have you thought of any names yet?” Chris pressed.

 

Gavin took paused. This whole time he hadn’t really considered names. He opened his mouth to say so, when they heard someone approaching. Thankfully, it was only Connor. Gavin was about to continue, when he remembered Chris didn’t know that Connor knew, let alone was the father.

 

“Hey, dipshit, what names do you like?” Gavin spat.

 

Connor was freshening Hank’s cup of coffee as per usual, thinking nothing of the sort of nickname Gavin had given him, he spun on his heels to greet the two. “Names I like?”

 

Gavin figured he’d ask for Connor’s input, without being too obvious, “Yeah, do you like any names?”

 

Connor seemed to ponder for a moment before then listing on which names he liked, “Well, Hank, of course, Sumo, Connor, Chris, Gavin,” he then proceeded to list of various other names of people working at the DPD.

 

“No, idiot, I mean are there names that you find appealing,” Gavin thought of the best way to put it without making either person suspicious. “Like if you were to get your own pet or I don’t know, get a kid or something? Not that you would, or anything,” he quickly added.

 

“Oh,” Connor rubbed his chin thoughtfully and Gavin wasn’t sure Connor caught on or not, but was still curious regardless. “Adrian, Avery, Bailey, Casey, Harper, Jaden, Jesse, Kendall, Madison, Payton, Quinn, Regan, Riley, Skyler, Shawn and Tracy.” The last name made him smirk a bit. “The best thing about those names, Detective, is they’re all unisex.” He grabbed Hank’s mug and nodded to the two as he made his exit.

 

Gavin watched on, a slight smile on his face. Had Connor specifically chose unisex names or was it pure happenstance? All the names the android had listed were all good names and would definitely give him something to think about.

 

“What are you so smiley about?” Chris interrupted.

 

Gavin’s smile melted away, forgetting momentarily where he was, “What, he listed some good names.”

 

“That smile was more than just a, ‘good choice, pal,’ kind of smile. You like him, don’t you?” Chris prodded.

 

Gavin sputtered, “What, pff, no!” he said, rather unconvincingly.

 

“Don’t lie man, I’ve seen how you watch him when you think no one is watching. Honestly, I think he likes you to because he’s a little less conspicuous about how he just creepily stares at you sometimes. Not to mention how helpful he’s been towards you lately-” Chris’ eyes widened as it seemed he realized something, “Does he know?” he asked gesturing towards Gavin’s stomach. “He does, doesn’t he?”

 

Gavins straightened up, averting his eyes, “I think I’m gonna tell everyone today,” he informed, suddenly trying to derail the conversation. “There’s no doubt others have noticed. Several other people have told me to cut back on the donuts.”

 

“He does, I knew it!” Chris exclaimed. “How long has he known? Longer than me?”

 

Gavin grabbed his tea and made his leave towards Fowler’s office, Chris yelling at him as he left.

 

“I thought I was special, Gavin!!!” 

 

He could tell Chris was teasing, but he felt bad that he hadn’t told him the full truth and he didn’t intend to, any time soon. He reached Fowler’s door, took a deep breath then went inside. As per usual, the man was yelling at someone on the phone. He gestured for Gavin to take a sit, to which he did. Gavin suddenly found it hard to breathe, his eyes darting towards the rest of the office, every few seconds, a lump was forming in his throat and he couldn’t sit still.

 

Fowler slammed his phone down, muttering a few curses then directed his attention to Gavin, “What is it now, Reed?”

 

“I wanna tell everyone, about my condition,” he started.

 

Fowler shook his head, “Then fucking tell them, why are you coming to me?”

 

“You have such a commanding voice, I was hoping you could get everyone to gather everyone around so I can tell them all at once and get it over with,” Gavin suggested.

 

“It’s your damn secret, you gather them around!”

 

Had Gavin been a woman, he’d bat his lashes and pout out his bottom lip, adding a long please, but Fowler would likely still turn him down. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but most people here don’t like me, so if I started demanding they all gather around, they’d just ignore me.”

 

Fowler let out a long sigh and stood up, “Very well, I’ll get them gathered but it’s up to you to tell them. I’m tired of trying to cover up why you’re on light duty, anyway.”

 

Fowler stepped out of his office, Gavin not far behind. He put his hands on his hips, standing at the top of the short staircase and clapped his hands to get the attention of the officers, “Alright, everyone gather round, there’s an important announcement to be made.” People slowly started trickling over, talking amongst themselves as the speculated what might be said.

 

“Wonder what this is about,” Hank murmured as he and Connor rose from their desks.

 

Connor found himself glancing at Chris, who seemed to give him a knowing glance. Connor looked pale and sweaty. Connor’s artificial heart skipped a beat as an overwhelming nervousness filled him up. Was he about to tell them the truth? How much would he say? Would he expose Connor as the father? Would Gavin do that without confronting Connor first? There was a ringing in his ears that he couldn’t explain.

 

Taking notice, Hank put a hand on Connor’s shoulder, “You okay, son?”

 

Once he was sure most everyone was there, Fowler handed it off to Gavin, “Crowd is all yours.”

 

Everyone seemed genuinely confused as they waited to hear what had to be said. Gavin’s heart was pounding against his rib cage and he found his hands to be shaking. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “I know most of you don’t like me and I know I deserve the hate I get back. I’ve been an ass to most of you, but I’ve had my reasons. I was afraid of people finding out something about me, that for the longest time seemed to be like such a big deal to me, even in this day and age. I just wanted to keep it a secret and hoped nobody got close enough to find out. I realized that I feel most people really don’t care and would most likely treat me as the same prick as usual. 

 

“For those of you who already know,” he glanced to Fowler, Chris, then Connor, eyes lingering a bit too long on the Android, not going unnoticed by Hank. “I thank you for treating me the same as you had before. I don’t need your pity or false empathy, I just hope everyone else still treats me the same. I don’t want people to pretend to be nice to me or be my friend or some other bulshit, when I tell you guys the secret I’ve been hiding all this time.”

 

“Get on with it!” came the voice of one of the male officers, to which Gavin promptly flipped him off.

 

“So, yeah,” he continued, “I’m trans and I’m pregnant,” he said, the last part quite a bit quieter than the first, but still loud enough for most to hear. “That’s why I’ve been on light duty.”

 

“Well shit!” Hank exclaimed. “Well that fucking explains all the damn mood swings.”

 

The rest of the crowd was stunned into silence, not sure what to think or say about what they’d just learned. Unable to take the stares, Gavin descended the stairs and made his way towards his desk, everyone’s eyes watching him as he pushed passed the crowd.

 

“Are you fucking with us?” Someone finally asked. “Is this like a practical joke or something?”

 

Gavin wanted to punch someone. He knew this would be a possibility, no one believing him. Though he understood, all this time he gave them no doubt that he is and always was a man, but it didn’t make it any easier. “No, I’m not fucking with you guys.”

 

“Prove it,” the officer teased.

 

“That’s enough!” Fowler objected. “Everyone back to work.”

 

“No, you want fucking proof,” Gavin interrupted. He faced the group once more then proceed to lift his shirt. Although not nearly as noticeable as they had been, the scars were still noticeable enough for everyone to see. The horizontal line under each peck were enough evidence to prove that he’d transitioned, or so he hoped. Not to mention the rounding of his belly, though still early enough in his pregnancy to pass a little weight gain, also proved he wasn’t lying.

 

Face beat red with anger and embarrassment, he threw his shirt down and continued to his desk. He threw himself into his seat and busied himself with work. The group that had gathered, seeming satisfied, if not in shock by Gavin’s display, dispersed, slowly trickling back to their own desks, murmuring to themselves and one another. Gavin tried to ignore them, but he knew he’d just opened up a can of worms.

 

Chris approached his desk and quietly leaned on the edge, “So, everyone knows. Now what?”

 

Gavin wasn’t quite sure what he expected, but he wasn’t sure how he felt about their reaction, or lack thereof. “Just work, I guess.”

 

Chris knew Gavin was putting up a front, but didn’t press on.

 

Meanwhile, Hank had pulled Connor aside, going as far as pulling him outside so they could be out of earshot of everyone else. “Alright, spill, you knew about this, didn’t you? That’s why you’ve been so nice to him, helping him out, sneaking out in the middle of the night, standing up for him.”

 

Connor’s jaw went slack. He wasn’t sure where to start, which question to answer first and how to answer. He sent Gavin a quick text, ‘I need to tell Hank.’

 

Panic washed over Gavin back inside. “Shit,” he hissed. “Shit, shit shit,” he said suddenly rising from his seat, he looked to Connor and Hank’s empty desks, then hurried to try to find them.

 

Back outside, Connor was at a loss for words, unsure if he should just full out tell Hank the full truth, but he wanted Gavin’s permission to do so. With Hank drilling him, however, he wasn’t sure if he had the luxury of waiting. “Um-”

 

“Connor, don’t!” came Gavin’s out of breath demand.

 

Hank and Connor both looked to Gavin who was now leaning his back against the wall of the building a hand resting on his stomach, “Shit,” he breathed, “I’m out of shape.”

 

“I knew there was something going on between you two, but I wasn’t entirely sure what. You two have been seeing each other for awhile, now, haven't you? That’s how Connor found out,” Hank suggested.

 

“Gavin, we have to tell him,” Connor pleaded.

 

There was no point in trying to avoid it now. It was obvious that Hank had some sort of inkling as to what was going on. There was no trying to cover it up now, he knew whatever lie or half truth he came up with, Hank would know otherwise. “We need to go somewhere private,” Gavin suggested.

 

“Well, it’s lunchtime, so let’s get something to eat,” Hank suggested.

 

They went to a nearby drive thru, ordered some food and sat in the parking lot. Connor began to speak, but Hank rose a hand. Taking a few bites of the greasy burger, he gestured for them to speak, “Okay, what the hell is going on between you two?”

 

“Hank I-” Connor started, when Gain blurted out.

 

“Connor is the father!”

 

Hank was mid bite when he exposed them both. “Run that by me again,” he prompted, glancing over his shoulder at Gavin in the back seat. 

 

“I know it sounds improbable, Lieutenant, but it’s true. I am the father,” Connor admitted.

 

Hank looked to the android in disbelief, “Okay, what kind of elaborate prank are you two trying to pull?”

 

“You really think I’d make this shit up?!” Gavin spat.

 

Hank glanced between the two, noting the looks on both their faces. He didn’t think Connor was capable of going along with such a ploy, “How could that even be possible?”

 

Connor flipped his tie over his shoulder and began unbuttoning his shirt as Hank watched in uncomfortable curiosity. He opened up his chest and retracted the long cylinder and held it out for Hank to see.

 

“The hell is that?” Hank gestured with a fry towards it.

 

“My synthetic semen,” he replied matter of factly.

 

Hank flinched away, pulling his food closer to his body, “Jesus Christ, Connor, I’m fucking eating!”

 

“You asked,” Connor retorted as he put it back in his chest. “According to the sample Kamski took, the scientist who engineered this particular mix, must have done it with intention of creating androids that could reproduce and thus bring hybrids into the world.”

 

Hank cut him off, “Wait, hold up, you guys went to see Kamski?”

 

“Of course, we wanted answers ourselves,” Connor informed. He then went on to tell Hank everything they knew thus far, leading up to that point. Gavin had told him everything over the phone on his drive back home, after his check up.

 

Hank shot Gavin a surprised look, “Kamski is your brother?!”

 

“We’re twins,” Gavin replied, “I’m not more happy about it than you are. And before you ask, Elijah took our dad’s name, I kept our mother’s name.” He directed his attention towards Connor as if something crossed his mind, “Fair warning, twins runs in my family. Just FYI.”

 

The look of sheer terror crossed Connor’s features, eyes wide, his jaw going slack as the words reached his ears.

 

“If that isn’t proof enough that you guys aren’t yanking my chain, I don’t know what is.” He shook his head, “So you have a hybrid bun in your oven and a dead CyberLife scientist is trying to play God. I don’t know about you guys, but maybe this baby isn’t such a good idea.”

 

Connor suddenly gripped Hank’s shoulder, “Hank,” he objected.

 

“I said maybe, I didn’t say get rid of it,” he assured the android. “All I’m saying is, once this kid is born, keep your eyes peeled and don’t let your guard down. Are you absolutely sure, this Wheatley guy is actually dead?”

 

“Elijah said he died seven years ago, but I hardly trust a word out of my brother’s mouth,” Gavin snorted.

 

“Even if he did die, whose to say he didn’t have any accomplices? Have you done any more digging on this guy?” Hank asked.

 

“A bunch of dead ends,” Connor admitted. “I did come across his obituary, and little information about what he did in CyberLife.”

 

“Sounds like someone might be trying to cover something up,” Hank deduced. “I wish you guys had come to me sooner.”

 

“We weren’t really sure what we planned on doing, before,” Gavin informed. “We only recently agreed to trying to co-parent it and see how things go. Abortion was never an option and although I initially wanted to put it up for adoption, the idea that it’s hybrid and it falling into the wrong hands, worried me. And I’m sorry, but I really have to pee,” he informed before suddenly getting out of the back seat, taking his trash with him. He’d scarfed down his food as Connor explained everything they’d learned.

 

Once he was out of sight, Hank looked to Connor, concern crossing his face, “A baby, Connor, are you ready for that responsibility?”

 

“Is anyone ever ready to become a parent, Lieutenant?”

 

“I sure as hell wasn’t,” Hank admitted. “What about Detective Reed?”

 

“I believe the detective more than ready to be a parent, though he seems to be struggling slightly with his gender dysphoria. It worries me sometimes, like he might just lock himself in his apartment until the baby is born.”

 

Hank nodded, seeming to understand, “But how do you feel about him?”

 

“How do I feel about him?”

 

Hank rolled his eyes, “You two are going to have a baby Connor, clearly there’s some interest there. Do you have feelings for the Detective, or not?”

 

Connor quickly averted his eyes, trying to figure out himself, how he felt about Gavin. “Gavin cut the whole thing off the following day after we slept together. He made it rather clear he didn’t want a relationship.”

 

“I didn’t ask what Reed wanted, I asked what you wanted, Connor. I have to admit, I’ve hardly ever heard you call him by his first name. If there is something there and he thinks you guys are just going to make it by co-parenting without any kind of feelings arising, you both are dead wrong. Communication is a major part of any relationship. You should tell him how you feel, soon.”

 

Gavin came back a moment later, having grabbed something else to eat as he got into the back seat. Hank rose a brow at him, to which Gavin shrugged, “What can I say, I’m eating for two. Which reminds me,” he said as he dug into his pocket to retrieve his wallet. “I got this yesterday but haven’t had a chance to give it to you.” He held out a small square piece of paper towards Connor, who accepted it without a word, but when he flipped it over, he froze.

 

He could feel the thirium pump regulator go into triple time as he stared down at the picture. The wonders of technology, he thought, not even considering himself. There in his hand was the image of his baby. Their baby. In insane detail, he could see every finger, every toe, little tufts of hair and glimpses of fingernails.

 

Hank leaned over the seat to get a better view, “Holy shit,” Hank snatched the photo from Connor’s hand and held it up beside Connor’s face, “It’s even got your nose.”

 


	8. Just Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, a Connor chapter. I tried to do this one mostly from Connor's POV which I think why I was having issues getting this chapter written, along with a few things that happened. I always figured it'd be easier for me to write Connor than it would to write Gavin, but I guess not?
> 
> This chapter will also depict a few more trans people who happen to take on the reverse role, I guess is the best way to put it. If you feel I haven't depicted them properly, or something I should change/add/remove let me know.
> 
> Be forewarned, this chapter get's really steamy at the end -wink wink, nudge nudge-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of ideas for juice titles.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the delay on this chapter. I had some sugar issues the other day and made writing hard, by the way, Wilford Brimley is my spirit animal. Also, I have diabetus, for those who don't know, which is probably all of you. I'm type 1 for those who are curious, but any gay, my sugar dropped low which makes a lot of things difficult. I'm fine, so no worries, I basically just needed to eat and had a hard day at work.
> 
> Also, this chapter gave me some issues, but on the bright side, I think it's longer then most my other chapters? I don't know, I should actually do a word count on these.
> 
> P.S I'm up for suggestions/ideas/requests? (please don't be upset if I don't take your request, however, if I feel it may not work with my story flow, I may not use it, or I may already have a similar plan, planned for the future and it just hasn't arrisen yet). I've already implimented a few into my story.
> 
> P.P.S I'm still figuring out how this site works, so I just figured out that I can click "Rich Text" and edit the italisized words in the box and give it more flair. I feel like a dumb

* * *

Things got a little easier now that Hank knew the full story. Connor didn't feel like he was walking on eggshells around the old man and even openly discussed his thoughts and feelings about becoming a father.

 

“Children don’t come with manuals,” Hank said one morning as the pair got ready for work. Connor was about to object, though teasingly, when Hank seeming to know what the android was about to insist, “And I’m not talking about android children.”

 

“I know Lieutenant,” Connor chuckled as he worked on his tie. “I’ve done some research, however and I know that all situations are different. I know that no matter how much you prepare, there’s no sure way to be fully prepared for children. There’s no harm in doing whatever I can, to prepare for it though.”

 

“Shit, don’t over do it, though,” Hank warned. “Have you guys even figured out who the kid is going to live with? Do you plan on having like a shared custody situation where you divide up when it stays with you or him, with alternating weekends? Or are you guys going to live together despite not being in a relationship? Have you even started buying stuff for it yet?”

 

Connor was silent through all the questions. He had more focused on the fact that he could actually  _have_ kids, that he hadn't thought about what human children actually required. Both he and Gavin were more concerned with figuring out _how_ it was even possible, neither of them discussed how to go about _actually_ doing it.

 

“I can practically _see_ the gears moving in your head, son. If it really is a hybrid, that means it's part human too. Without knowing what to expect with this baby, seeing as its it's the first of it's kind, I would suggest getting ready as if it were completely human,” Hank suggested.

 

Connor cast his eyes down, thoughtfully. Hank was right, Connor could read up all he wanted about babies and how to care for them and raise them, but they really should discuss what Hank had pointed out. “Perhaps after work, Gavin and I will discuss plans for the baby and get a head start.” Honestly, he had originally planned on figuring out how much of it was human and how much would be android and plan accordingly, but he didn't consider being prepared before it was born.

 

“Probably a good start,” Hank smiled.

 

Once at work, as per usual, Connor made Hank a cup of coffee and Gavin a tea to help with nausea, but when he stopped at Gavin's desk, he lingered. Lowering his voice, he spoke, “We should make plans to meet up tonight and discuss,” he paused, knowing other than Hank, no one knows he is the father, “the _situation_.”

 

Gavin looked up at Connor, bags under his eyes, showing he'd been having issues sleeping.  Being eighteen weeks, the lack of sleep was understandable. His stomach was really beginning to show at this point in his pregnancy, especially since he stopped wearing so many layers. He complained about how hot he often got, the layers drenching him in sweat. Since everyone now knew the truth, he didn't bother hiding it, at least at work. Few people teased him about his situation to which Fowler would threaten them with filing a harassment complaint. However, he really couldn't _do_ anything until Gavin formally complained, which he hardly ever did. Still, those who had insisted on giving him a hard time, cut back on doing so.

 

Gavin nodded tiredly, “Yeah, I was actually thinking about that the other day,” he said, leaning back in his chair. “My back is killing me,” he groaned.

 

Connor almost offered him a back rub, but decided that would be awkward unless they were in a relationship. He swallowed at the thought, briefly wondering if they should attempt one.

 

The day went by with few incidence, which was nice for a change. There was still the usual theft and assault that happened on the daily, but nothing to put a damper on his plans. The idea of discussing their future baby was exciting yet terrifying to Connor. What he most looked forward to, however, was the idea of buying small clothes.

 

One thing that had always fascinated Connor, even more since his deviancy were smaller versions of things, especially children. The idea that they went from small versions of humans to large versions was fascinating to him. Androids don't grow, though they do come in different shapes and sizes, they never change. Even android children remain the same. Just then, a thought crossed his mind. Will our baby grow? Clearly its growing inside Gavin,  but will it continue after its born? Will it keep growing? Will it age? Can their baby die?

 

Connor felt overwhelmed by the thoughts as they crossed his mind, so he reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet and looked at his copy of the ultrasound. How could this be real? Everything thing felt like a dream, or so he assumed. Only having the basic concept of dreaming, he decided its feel something like this. As if any moment, the next time he blinked, everything would be as it was.

 

“You alright there, space cadet?” came Hank’s voice.

 

Connor looked up from the photo, “I’m sorry, Hank. What?”

 

Hank gave a soft chuckle, “Life coming at you _too_ fast, kid?”

 

Connor put the picture back in his wallet, “I was just thinking,” he said simply.

 

“I know that look,” Hank began, “You’re going through the 'what if' stage, right? Don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of time and plenty of things to worry about in the future. You two just need to figure out the now and how.”

 

Connor returned his attention to his computer, deciding to bury himself in his work. By the end of the day, Connor got up to leave, noting that Hank was already on his way out, “Let me know if you’re plan on staying the night,” he taunted as he left.

 

“Stay the night?” he asked more to himself than anyone. Once outside, he noticed Gavin sitting in his car, head leaned against the headrest, seemingly asleep, or perhaps thinking. “Would you prefer me to drive?”

 

Gavin opened his eyes and looked up at the android a large frown spreading over his face, “I’m already sitting down,” he complained.

 

Hearing the regret in Gavin’s voice, Connor reluctantly took the passenger seat and they sat there in silence for a short while. The two stared out the windshield in comfortable silence and Connor vaguely remembered reading somewhere that was often a good thing in any relationship. There’s that word again, he thought. _Relationship_. Does he consider what’s going on between them a relationship? It doesn’t feel like one, at least according to what he’d read, but he already knew that one can’t take everything they read to heart.

 

“You okay, there plastic?” Gavin asked, his voice breaking through Connor’s thoughts.

 

“My apologies, Gavin. I find myself lost in thought a lot recently.

 

“Welcome to my world,” he looked to his stomach, a hand gently rubbing his bump, “So, you wanted to discuss,” he paused trying to remember Connor’s wording, “Our _situation_?”

 

Connor nodded, “Correct. Actually, part of which is why I’ve been so caught up with my thoughts.”

 

“And what’s that?” Gavin prompted.

 

He knew he’d brought up the subject, but suddenly he found it hard to breath, not that he did, his thirium pump regulator began to pump faster and he was pretty sure his external temperature dropped substantially. Should he bring up their relationship first, or focus on the future of their baby? “I was wondering,” he began, hesitantly, “Our,” he paused again, “Our living situation, isn’t ideal to raise a child in. We both live in different locations and studies show that children being raised by separated parents and thus having to grow up in two separate homes can have adverse effects on the child’s development.”

 

Gavin rose a brow, listening to Connor speak, “Are you suggesting we move in together?”

 

“I...well, for the child’s development, it might be preferable for the best outcome,” he offered. “Also, you’re already eighteen weeks pregnant and we haven’t discussed much about what we actually plan doing, i.e. living arrangements, building a nursery, buying supplies and clothes.”

 

The doey eyed android had a point, “You wanna look at baby stuff?” he asked in disbelief. Connor merely nodded like an excited child. Gavin turned on his car and pulled out of the parking lot, “I don’t wanna look too long, because I’m drained, but we can get some ideas,” he suggested. “Besides, I think I need one of those fucking, ridiculous looking body pillows.”

 

The car ride there was rather silent, Connor lost in his thoughts as he made a list of things they should keep an eye out for. Things to keep in mind, like baby proofing, but since he wasn’t sure where the baby would spend most of it’s time, he wasn’t sure exactly what they’d need. He was mostly looking forward to seeing the baby clothes.

 

Once they were at the store called, “Baby World,” Connor was already out of the car and rounding to the other side. Gavin shut off the car with a bemused smile, watching the android as he pulled on sunglass. Connor opened his door and held out a hand, ready to help him up. “Well, someone is excited,” Gavin accepted the gestures and Connor helped him up, out of the car as he spoke.

 

“My apologies, I seem to have an affinity for small versions of things. I find it, cute, I suppose,” he smiled, but it quickly faded as both he and Gavin realized how close they were. He couldn’t see past the sunglasses, but he felt the shorter man’s eyes on his lips. He was also certain his thirium pump was malfunctioning, since it seemed to be skipping so much lately. Upon quick analysis, he realized it only seemed to happen when he was around Gavin. He felt as if their faces were getting closer as well as their bodies, Gavin’s stomach, clearly pressing against his own.

 

“We should head inside,” Gavin said suddenly, pulling his hood over his head.

 

Connor knew Gavin’s gender dysphoria was affecting his need to hide himself in public, so he didn’t comment on it, in fear of making the situation worse. “Of course.”

 

Once inside Gavin grabbed a shopping cart, most likely to hide his growing stomach and made his way in the flowing traffic of the store. Connor walked beside him, eyes scanning various items as they passed. Gavin made a beeline for the body pillows, all in various shapes and sizes, “Jesus, which fucking one do I get?”

 

“I would advise you censor your language, Gavin. There are children around,” Connor informed.

 

Gavin looked around, noting that, in fact, there were several children running around with there parents. He even thought he caught sight of a few trans parents as well. Maybe he should get used to watching his language.

 

Seeming to decide on a pillow, Gavin threw one into the cart. “I've been getting this weird fluttering sensations lately. Based on what I've read, I think it's the baby moving.” He looked to Connor, only to find him watching.

 

“Not that you can feel it now,” Gavin continued, “But, can you feel touch? I mean, I feel like, back when we, you know, you seemed to feel that,” he sputtered.

 

“I am capable of feeling touch,” Connor confirmed. “It was built into me, but I can choose whether or not it's on. If there's a chance I could be damaged, like shot, I shut it off, but I can still feel pressure. It won't hurt, but it can be uncomfortable. If I want to feel something, however,” he gently rested his hand over Gavin's, “Like the warmth of someone's hand, or the soft lips of a kiss, I can turn it on.”

 

Gavin could feel the warmth of Connor's synthetic flesh against his own skin, the slightest movement of his thumb over the back of his hand. He clutched the cart tighter, “You just had to say yes or no,” he grumbled, but Connor didn't miss the red hiding under his sunglasses.

 

They moved about the store, checking various prices of essentials they knew they'd need. “I won't be able to breastfeed, since I don't have any,” Gavin informed. “We’ll have to use formula.” His eyes scanned the aisle, reading all the prices. “Shit, why is it so expensive?”

 

“Babies are expensive,” Connor countered. “Just look at the diapers.”

 

“Jesus. Does it have to be name brand, or do you think off brand works the same?”

 

The more they moved up and down the aisle, the more their stomachs sank, “Is all this really necessary?” Gavin complained.

 

“It really depends on the person,” Said a young woman with green and blue hair. One side of her head was shaved, her clothes looking as though she’d just returned from yoga, or space, or space yoga. In one hand she held the hand of a shy blond toddler, who had spiked hair hair and shades. On her hip, a young girl that seemed rather close in age to the boy. Her hair was blonde as well and done up in cute pigtails, with pastel bows that matched her dress. She appeared to either be finishing something she’d been eating, or was plainly just sucking on her hand. “You guys first time parents?” she asked, he eye suddenly spotting Connor’s LED, but said nothing towards it.

 

“Something like that,” Gavin replied, noting Connor’s curiosity as he watched the kids.

 

“First one is always the hardest,” she assured him. “Everyone will tell you about a hundred different things, but you’ll get your own preferences before you know it. Trial and error. Some babies can be allergic to some brands of diaper, for instance. You may try the cheaper kind and baby breaks out in a rash. Next thing you know, you’re buying the organic crap. It’s hella expensive, but ya gotta do, what ya gotta do.”

 

“You’re children are rather adorable, but they appear above the age as to which you’d be shopping here for them,” Connor pointed out.

 

“Oh, we’re on number three,” she replied happily. As if on cue, her husband rounded the corner, heavily pregnant, “Babe, I found the nipple cream.”

 

Another pregnant man, Connor noted, his LED blinking yellow, catching the woman’s eye, “You’re in a relationship with and android?” the woman finally pointed out.

 

Connor and Gavin exchanged a glance, then looked back at the woman, “Our relationship is completely platonic,” Connor assured them.

 

The woman rose her brow, “That so? Well, it’s always nice to see more trans families. Chad and I are both trans, I’m sure you can figure out the rest,” she said, gesturing to their kids. “Anyway, it was nice meeting you two. I’m sure you’ll figure out what stuff you need.” With that, the family left, leaving Connor and Gavin dumbfounded. Gavin looked to Connor, a frown on his face, “Platonic, huh?”

 

Connor caught on to his speech patterns, easily picking up on the disappointment in his voice, “I only said that because we shouldn’t draw attention to how you actually became pregnant. If people suspect us being a couple, they may wonder how it might be possible.”

 

“There’s always artificial insemination, Connor,” Gavin objected.

 

Connor lowered his eyes, “My apologies, Gavin, I misspoke. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

Gavin clicked his tongue, shaking his head, “Let’s just keep looking, okay?” he said as he started to push the cart into the next aisle.

 

Finally the came to the clothing section, Gavin immediately went to the pregnancy bands, while Connor went straight to tiny clothes. He happily looked through the different outfits and accessories, when something caught his eye. Snatching it up he moved swiftly to Gavin’s side as the man was debating on different styles and sizes of pregnancy bands. “Gavin, look!” he said cheerfully.

 

Gavin glanced at Connor, then his eyes fell on what lay in Connor’s hand, “Fuck no!”

 

Connor frowned down at the tiny dress shoes, “But they’re so small, Gavin.”

 

“No baby should wear shoes until they can walk. Baby shoes are ridiculous,” he picked them up and flipped them over, taking note of the price, “They’re thirty dollars, Connor. What baby that can’t walk, needs thirty dollar shoes?”

 

Connor’s shoulders sunk, a frown forming on his face, “I suppose that makes sense. They’re still cute though.”

 

Once making his choice, Gavin joined Connor at baby clothes, looking around at various outfits, some simple onesies, others looked to be full outfits. Most of which were rather expensive. Why are most of these so damn expensive? Like, babies grow fast. Honestly, this is insane.”

 

The LED on the side of Connor’s head blinked yellow as it spun, “It would seem that a lot of parents tend to go to second hand stores when purchasing baby clothes at the beginning of their growth, while they’re spurting up quickly. Some shops specialize in gently used baby clothes, but aren’t always much cheaper than baby department stores. It’s suggested that one buys new car seats and strollers, however, because it’s not always easy to tell if they still are in safe shape.”

 

Gavin groaned, resting his head on the hand bar of the cart, “I just wanna go home. My feet are killing me.”

 

After some more complaining on prices as they made their way through the store to check out, they headed to Gavin’s apartment. Connor insisted on taking survey as to what might need to be baby proofed and Gavin was too tired to argue. Laying back on the couch, Gavin pulled his legs onto the couch, outstretched, a lazy hand draped over his stomach.

 

Connor seemed to notice Gavin’s discomfort and approached him, “Do you require a foot rub?”

 

Gavin shook his head, “It’s more my back than anything. I hear it only gets worse, the bigger I get.”

 

“I could rub your back,” Connor offered up.

 

Gavin was unsure how he felt about it. On one hand, he would get a free back rub, on the other…”I guess that’s fine.” He pulled his legs back over the side of the couch and patted the space beside him.

 

Connor sat down beside Gavin as the male leaned forward slightly to allow him access to his back. Connor was gentle but firm, finding each knot with ease, though the position they sat made some parts of Gavin’s back, not as easy to reach. Noticing his strain, Gavin shook him off, “It’s okay, the position is weird, but thanks for the offer.”

 

Connor sat back in the couch, “Just sit between my legs,” he offered, “This will be more preferable for both of us. This way I can reach your full back with ease.”

 

“Sit between your legs?” Gavin repeated. Connor nodded, gesturing to the open space. Had they been out in the open, he would have refused, but his back was sore and the short time Connor had rubbed his back, felt really nice. Gavin sighed and reluctantly stood, “Okay, but only for a bit.” He removed his shirt, setting it aside then disappeared from the living room, only for a moment, before returning with a bottle of lotion in hand. He handed it to Connor who easily accepted it as Gavin sat down between his legs.

 

Connor started at Gavin’s neck, slowly making his way down to his shoulders. He worked his hands like a professional masseuse and Gavin suspected he may have downloaded a program, but he didn’t care. When Connor found a particularly tight knot, Gavin let out a low groan, giving Connor pause, but only for a moment. He was careful as he moved down Gavin’s back, finding knot after knot, working them out carefully.

 

As Connor’s hands traveled lower, Gavin’s groans became more frequent, seeing as most of his pain was in his lower back, “Fuck, your hands are like magic,” Gavin groaned. Connor said nothing, keeping his focus on his work.

 

When Gavin shifted, however, he found out why Connor had been so silent, “Connor,” he paused for a moment, “Is this turning you on?” he asked a bit skeptically.

 

“My apologies, Gavin. It appears I can’t always control how my body reacts to situations that should be otherwise handled professionally.”

 

Gavin glanced at the android, over his shoulder, his eyes slowly falling on the tent in the android’s pants, “I see that.” He looked back to Connor’s face, seeing the blue blush rise in his cheeks. “You know,” he began, but suddenly started having second thoughts, but continued anyway. “I’ve been really fucking horney lately.”

 

Connor’s jaw went slack in disbelief, “Gavin, I don’t think we-” Gavin cut him off, crushing his lips to Connor’s, to which he reluctantly kissed back.

 

Gavin broke the kiss to stand, which Connor only assumed was to get a more comfortable position, but when he dropped to his knees. He reached for Connor’s belt buckle and Connor made no effort to stop him. “You’ve done this to me, so it’s only fair I pay you back,” he said, his hot breath brushing against Connor’s jeans. “Which reminds me, you use that thing to test evidence, do you ever clean it?” he asked, unzipping Connor’s pants.

 

Connor had been watching him through half lidded eyes, feeling this need throbbing, aching to be touched. His sensors on full alert, he felt ever gentle brush, every careful touch and if he could, he was sure his body would be covered in goosebumps right about now. “M-my saliva is a cleaning agent,” he huffed, “after I gather the necessary information to- fuck,” he hissed as Gavin encased the tip within his mouth.

 

Gavin chuckled around him, sending vibrations up Connor’s spine, “You don’t say?” he took another lick, “I always kind of thought it’d taste like silicone,” Gavin commented before taking the rest of it into his mouth.

 

Connor’s eyes fluttered closed as he basked in the feeling, hips pulsating slightly, though he tried to restrain himself. He didn’t realize how much he wanted this until that moment, but since their first time, he’d been, what is it? He wasn’t sure fantasized was the proper term for an android, but he’d wanted it for a while. After some time, he reached his end, only to have Gavin lead him to his bed room and start all over.

  



	9. Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank does some investigating and the pair explore their relationship more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I got this posted before 3 am for once. It's almost 2 am, but hey, I'm pretty proud of myself.
> 
> I am pretty tired though, so forgive the errors, I'll try to fix them in the morning.

* * *

 

Gavin awoke with a mighty need to pee, only to find himself entrapped by the warm embrace of the android, once more. His face heated up as the realization that they were both, clearly naked under the sheets, their bodies pressed firmly together, Connor’s bare chest pressed against his back. He felt the android’s arm loosely draped over his stomach, hand seeming to twitch slightly with sleep. Was he actually sleeping?

 

Carefully, Gavin glanced over his shoulder to find the android’s eyes closed like before, his breathing cycle light. He couldn’t see the LED at this angle, making Connor look even more human as he seemingly slept. Gavin turned his attention forward, trying to will his beating heart to calm down, but it was no use. Clearly, something was blossoming between them and he had no control over it.

 

Slowly, he rolled onto his back, Connor’s arm remained draped over him, not seeming to register the movement. “Connor,” he said softly, but there was no response. “Connor,” he tried again, a bit louder.

 

Connor’s eyes fluttered open and he sat up, halfway, with a start. He stared at Gavin as if he didn’t recognize him, his eyes surveyed the room until familiarity crossed his face, “My apologies, I must have gone into rest mode last night.” Gavin opened his mouth to speak, when Connor cut him off, pressing his lips to Gavin’s. Gavin groaned into the kiss, not seeming to care as he kissed him back. 

 

It wasn’t long before Gavin felt Connor’s arousal, pressing against his thigh. It all happened in a blur of blind passion and Gavin found himself, coming down from the high of what just happened. He was bent over the side of the bed, out of breath as Connor pulled out of him, looking just as shocked as Gavin.

 

“Shit,” Gavin breathed. “How does this keep happening?” he asked, crawling back onto the bed as he tried to catch his breath.

 

Connor lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling as his LED flashed yellow, “I,” he began, but he didn’t have an answer.

 

The room was silent again, aside from Gavin’s heavy breathing, slowly returning to normal. “So,” he finally offered. “That...stuff, in the tube. How long do you think it’ll last?”

 

“My internal temperature will keep it from spoiling so long as-”

 

“No, I meant,” his face heated up once more, “I-if you, last night I, ya know, then we fucked and we fucked again just now. What happens if you, maybe want another kid, but your baby juice is all gone by then?”

 

Connor propped himself up on his elbow, a brow rose, his lips pulled in a devious half grin, “Are you suggesting you wanna fuck me more?” he teased.

 

Gavin covered his face with both hands, “Jesus Christ, why does it sound so dirty when you say fuck?”

 

Connor chuckled and lay back down to access his chest panel. His hand became white before he touched it to his chest, the skin melting away like a sheet. He opened up his chest, reached inside and pulled out the vial, “Huh…”

 

Gavin peeked through his fingers, glancing at the vial, “What?”

 

“It appears as though, very little if any has been used. “Strange.”

 

Gavin looked at it too, confused as to what that meant. He watched as Connor put it back inside of him, closed his chest and watched the skin return, before making the mistake of locking eyes with the android. His face heated up again as he lay his head back against the bed.

 

“So, already thinking about more kids?” Connor teased. He watched Gavin squirm under his stare, sputtering as he tried to find an answer. “Gavin, are we, do you,” it was his turn to struggle to find the proper way to ask. “Shall we, attempt a relationship?”

 

Gavin’s eyes widened at the question, his heart leaping into his throat, “Are you asking me out?”

 

Connor opened his mouth to speak, when his LED flashed, eyes blinking rapidly as a call came in, “Hold that thought,” he said, before taking the call, “Hank?” he jerked his head to one side, as if trying to get away from the loud sound and Gavin could only guess Hank was chewing him out.

 

“I’m sorry, Hank. I forgot to notify you that I was spending the night,” he paused. “Yes, he’s right beside me,” another pause, “Well you asked. Understood. Be there in approximately forty-five minutes. Goodbye.” He looked to Gavin once more, the call over, “Sorry about that. Hank says he thinks he’s figured out a lot about the scientist Kamski mentioned and he says we should both head over to see what he found out. About what I asked, before Hank called, you don’t have to answer right away, it’s just something I’ve been thinking about lately.”

 

“We can try it out,” Gavin offered. “It doesn’t hurt, right. I mean, we keep hooking up, I’m having your baby. It’s worth a shot, at least.” He looked to Connor who’d sat up, preparing to get dressed, when Gavin started to speak. A huge, dimpled grin smeared across his face and Gavin couldn’t help but chuckle. “You’re a fucking dork.”

 

~~~

 

Once they managed to get themselves together, they headed out to meet Hank at a nearby coffee shop. Gavin felt betrayed, taking him to one of his favorite places and not fully being able to enjoy it, frustrated him.

 

“Just get something with decaf,” Connor offered.

 

“I fucking hate decaf,” Gavin objected.

 

“There you guys are,” Hank said, waving them over. Once seated at the table, Hank decided to tease the pair, “So, did you to just fuck all night, or what?” The sheer look of terror on Connor’s face and Gavin’s uncomfortable embarrassment was enough of an answer of Hank. “Shit, you two already trying for number two and the first one isn’t even born yet. Have you guys even decided the living situation yet? You two might as well get married already and call it a day.”

 

Connor was sitting next to Gavin, facing Hank at the small four seater table, when he happily announced, “I’m pleased to inform you, that we are attempting a relationship.”

 

Hank looked disgusted, but swallowed his pride, “For fuck sake,” he groaned. “It’s about damn time.”

 

Connor and Gavin exchanged a look, then directed their attention back to Hank, “Excuse me?” Gavin asked.

 

“You two have been gawking after each other ever since Connor’s deviancy. I’m not fucking stupid, I know a crush when I see one. When I found out you two were expecting, I was sure it’d be followed up with, ‘by the way, we’re a couple.’ When that didn’t happen, I knew you both would either eventually end up together or forever be in denial.”

 

“Do you mind just telling us what you found out,” Gavin snapped. Despite the angry front he was trying to put on, Hank could tell he was just trying to cover his embarrassment.

 

“It wasn’t easy,” Hank admitted, “but I had to do some deep digging and break a lot of red tape.”

 

“What did you find?” Connor pressed.

 

“That guy, Stephen Wheatley, was involved in another project,” Hank replied. “Seems like that guy was obsessed with living forever. Before working for CyberLife, he worked for a company called ‘Aperture Science’. That lab has been abandoned for years, every since the AI killed all those people. He apparently left several months before she attacked and ended up landing a job at CyberLife. When he died, however, they found in his will, he wished to have his mind transferred into a machine, but the specifics on whether or not that was attempted, is unclear. I did find that circumstances revolving around his death were suspicious, but never fully investigated.”

 

“Do you think someone succeed? Like freakin, Zola in Captain America?” Gavin asked.

 

Hank shrugged, “It’s hard to say, but I have a bad feeling someone might have managed to do so, if not Wheatley himself. There were no signs of what caused his death and I have this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that, he may have purposely transferred his own mind into a machine and that’s what killed him.”

 

“You’re suggesting he is still alive in a machine somewhere? Like an android?” Connor asked.

 

Hank shook his head, “At this point, anything is possible. If he still is alive, I believe he is in some way responsible for the spliced DNA inside Connor.”

 

“Which I think has the ability to replenish itself,” Connor added.

 

Hank was about to ask how he came to that conclusion, but decided not to, “Anyway, as I said before, be careful and watch your backs. Even if this Wheatley guy is still around, someone might be helping him. I imagine even if he’s aware of your situation, he may be hiding in the shadows to see what comes of the baby when it’s born.”

 

“I wonder how much of this my brother knows,” Gavin said. “About Wheatley, about Connor’s baby juice having the ability to replenish itself. I mean he took a sample, wouldn’t he have been able to figure that out?”

 

“I think for now, it’s best we not involve your brother anymore than we should,” Hank suggested.

 

“What about the doctor?” Connor asked. “Don’t you have another appointment lined up with him?”

 

“Yeah, but I can have him meet up at my apartment,” Gavin suggested.

 

“About that doctor,” Hank spoke up. “I did some research on him as well and came up with nothing. The guy is a fucking ghost, I found no Ambrose Spitz that matched the description you gave me.. I thought I found him at one point, but his eyes were a different color and his first name was Ryan, not Ambrose. Not to mention, the guy died in an accident way back in the eighties. Even if it was him, he’d be in his seventies by now,” Hank informed them.

 

“That’s unsettling, where did my brother find this guy, the black market?” Gavin asked.

 

“Probably, granted, he seems to know what he’s doing, I’d just suggest making sure Connor is there and maybe I can stake the place while he’s there, watch from a distance,” Hank suggested.

 

They finished their meet up with a plan built and Connor and Hank went in for work after getting a call, leaving Gavin to himself. He went back to his apartment and found the bags from their trip to ‘Baby World.’ In one bag he didn’t recognize, he found that Connor had purchased some baby proofing supplies. Stuff like, outlet covers, cabinet locks and corner buffers. He couldn’t help but smile to himself at the lengths the android was going to make a place safe for their baby. He took the times and began work on setting them up. He briefly wondered if perhaps he should ask Connor to move in, considering the fact that they were officially dating, but part of him worried that Hank might get lonely. Then he kicked himself for actually worrying about the old prick.

 

He was like a father to Connor and by relation, he was about to be a grandfather. Perhaps he should consider looking into getting a home. A half decent one bedroom apartment might be great for a bachelor, but not so much for a small family. A small family, the thought alone made him smile like an idiot.

 

A few days past and it was finally time for Gavin’s second check up with this mysterious doctor. Connor seemed nervous, but Gavin suspected it had more to deal with the fact that Connor hadn’t been to the last one and hadn’t gotten to see their baby live.

 

“You excited, Connor?” Dr. Spitz asked.

 

“Yes,” Connor admitted, “Very much so, I’m also very nervous.”

 

The doctor smiled, “That’s very common, so there’s nothing to worry about.”

 

Connor nodded, returning his eyes to the monitor. Sure enough, the Doctor easily located the baby and Connor was now staring at in on the screen. Doctor Spitz took various measurements as he went along, seeming very focused on his work. So focused, that Connor figured, he may have his guard down, “Ryan?” Connor tried.

 

The doctor looked to Connor, a second later he realized his mistake, “Shit. How do you know my real name?” he asked, not even bothering to try to cover his mistake.

 

“I have facial recognition software installed,” he could hear Hank cruising into the earpiece he wore in the van parked across the street. “I was curious as to why the only information on you lead to a man who died fifty-five years ago. Other than your eye color, your facial structure is a perfect match.” The doctor remained silent, but Gavin was glaring at him now. “Mind telling us how you’ve managed to look the same for over fifty years?”

 

Dr. Spitz slowly set down the device and lifted his hands, “Look, it’s complicated, okay. You wouldn’t understand.”

 

“Do you now, or have you ever worked with Dr. Stephan Wheatley?” Connor prompted.

 

“I didn’t think of that,” Hank admitted in Connor’s ear.

 

Dr. Spitz shook his head, “No, I don’t even know who that is.”

 

Connor’s scanner told him that the guy was in fact telling the truth, “Are you aware that you have a slight heart murmur?”

 

The doctor nodded, “Yes, it’s harmless, though, trust me. Look, I just wanna help you guys out and do my job. I’m telling you, even if I tell you the truth, you won’t believe me.”

 

“What about my brother,” Gavin prompted. “You said you guys met because of your profession, what did you mean by that?”

 

“I’m not supposed to disclose that kind of information as part of my patient, doctor confidentiality,” he insisted. He moved to stand up, gripping the edge of the table, only for his hand to slip and get sliced by the sharp edge. What Gavin and Connor saw next, shocked them. There from the doctor’s hand, bled blue blood.

 

“You’re a-” Gavin started.

 

The doctor hissed, shaking his hand a bit. “It’s not what you think,” he informed them quickly. Before their eyes his hand seemed to slowly stitch itself back together before their eyes. “Okay, look. If you must know, I’m not even from this stories univers. The author is just lazy and threw in a character from her own story. It’s not the first time I’ve been a stand in for another doctor.”

 

Gavin and Connor exchanged a confused look. Clearly this man is not all right. Despite that, they decided to let the doctor continue without any more questioning, despite Hank’s insistence. Soon enough they had some updated pictures of the baby, still opting out not to know the baby’s gender. To Connor’s relief, their still only seemed to be one.

 

Despite the worry of Dr. Spitz being an android with the mind of a human, perhaps a test of Wheatley’s before he died, the rest of the visit went smoothly. They thanked Dr. Spitz for his time and set up another appointment.

 

Once he was sure they were alone, Gavin looked to Connor and said, “I think we should consider looking for a house, one big enough for the four of us.”

 

“Four of us?” Connor asked. Had he missed something in the ultrasound?

 

“You, me, our baby and Hank. I was going to ask just you to move in, but I was thinking Hank might get lonely again if you left, besides, he’s basically your father and is about to be a grandfather. I don’t wanna leave him out of that,” Gavin admitted.

 

“Son of a bitch!” could be heard from deep within Connor’s ear.

 

Gavin had forgotten Hank was listening in.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those of you who might be confused, Ambrose is actually a character from my own story who is, like Deadpool in the sense that he his very aware he is in a story. He's a demon that's blood is blue which I thought would be interesting to reference in the story. Don't worry, he really is a doctor and is a pretty good guy for the most part.


	10. Beetlejuice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin get's some Answers  
> Connor, worried dad powers activate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice
> 
> It's Connor, the dad-bot sent by CyberLife
> 
> also, possible game ending reference in this chapter, but I figure most of you know a lot of the endings at this point, but just in case. SPOILER ALERT

* * *

 

Several weeks had passed and Gavin was losing his patience. They were no closer to solving the mystery of Dr. Stephen Wheatley, nor on figuring out their living situation. Both Connor and Hank had suggested taking it one step at a time, knowing how the stress could weigh on him and the baby. He still wanted answers.

 

Without warning one day, Gavin snuck away to see his brother. If anyone had answers, it’d be him. No more riddles, no more half truths, he wanted the full story. Even if he had to beat it out of him.

 

He felt the baby kick, as if a warning to be careful, so he rest a reassuring hand over his stomach. At twenty-four weeks, he felt like a whale. Everyone could tell for sure now that he’s pregnant and he hated it. Feeling it move, however, was so amazing.

 

The best part of this point in his pregnancy, was the fact that Connor could finally feel it move. The delight that lit up Connor's face was contagious and always warmed his heart. He had been such a good boyfriend, very supportive, very helpful and caring. He was constantly checking on Gavin even at work. Most people had figured out the pair were dating, much to everyone's surprise. Given their past interactions, no one would have seen it coming. Thankfully no one seemed to suspect Connor as the father, but found it sweet how he seemed to take on the role of dad to be.

 

Suspecting Connor would call at any moment, Gavin wasn't surprised when his phone started to ring an hour into his drive, “Yeah?”

 

“Where are you?” Connor asked, a hint of worry in his voice. “I stopped by the apartment on my break and you weren't there.”

 

“I need answers, Connor. I'm tired of Elijah's half truths, so I'm going to talk to him face to face!”

 

“Gavin, you're supposed to be taking it easy,” Connor reminded him. “You shouldn't even be driving.”

 

“I can't wait around anymore. All we keep finding are loose ends and we're back to square one. My brother is keeping something from us, I know it. I won't be gone long, I just need answers.” With that, he hung up his phone and shut it off, tossing it into the empty seat beside him.

 

When he finally made it to his brother's estate, he wasted no time getting out of the car, despite some struggle due to his bump and marched right up to the door. He knocked forcefully, “Elijah, let me in!”

 

A moment later the door opened and Serenity greeted him with a soft smile, “Hello Mr. Reed, do you have an appointment with-"

 

“I'm sorry Serenity, but I don't have the patience to make an appointment with my own damn brother. I’m pregnant, pissed off and my ankles are killing me, so let me in!”

 

Serenity gave him a sympathetic look before stepping aside, “Have a seat, I’ll go fetch Elijah.” Once inside, she closed the door behind him, then disappeared behind one of the doors to the left. Gavin sat down in one of the seats, leaning back. He instantly regretted it, because as soon as he got comfortable, Elijah stepped out. 

 

“Is everything okay? Is the baby alright?”

 

“They baby is fine,” Gavin said through clenched teeth as he struggled to get out of the chair. Elijah offered him his hand but Gavin swatted it away. There was an awkward silence as Elijah just stood there watching his brother finally manage to stand up.

 

“I know you know more than you lead on, Eli and I'm tired of the wild goose chase,” he spat. “How does his semen really work? Who is Dr. Wheatley really and is he still alive? You took samples from Connor, but something tells me you knew about this before we brought it up to you.”

 

“How about we move into the living room where you can sit more-"

 

“No more distractions!” Gavin snapped. “Tell me everything, including that weird ass doctor you know, how did you meet him in the first place? He specializes is children and child birth, so either-”

 

“I have a daughter,” Elijah finally admitted. “She’ll be nine next month but I haven't seen her in seven years because her mother took her away from me. I've always been more focused on my work than my family, so I don't blame her. She deserves better and I couldn't give her that.” Gavin swallowed, but didn't say a word. “Before she was born, I did a lot of digging to find the right doctor that could be discreet and Dr. Spitz was the best bet. Gretta wasn't happy about sneaking around but I couldn't let anyone know, not even mom or you. Back then my work was more important and it still is, but I do have my regrets.” He let out a sigh, “The one thing I don’t regret is naming her Gabriel.”

 

Gavin’s mouth hung open, “You named her after me?”

 

Elijah nodded, “That’s the one good thing I’ve done and I’m glad I did.” He rubbed his neck, “As far as your other questions go, yes, I had an inkling that Dr. Wheatley had been successful in his DNA splicing, but as I said before, he died.”

 

“Under suspicious circumstances,” Gavin offered. “I know he worked for that laboratory, the abandoned one. I know he was working on a way to live forever and he may have transferred his mind into a machine.”

 

Elijah rose a brow, “Aperture Science? That place has been abandoned and quarantine for ages. It still has deadly traces of the neurotoxins. If anyone where to go there, they’d die a painful death. Even if he somehow managed to get back in there, he wouldn’t have lived long enough to get through the front door.”

 

“Unless he had help,” Gavin suggested.

 

“You think he has an accomplice?” Elijah asked.

 

“I think he already had what he needed. I think he found a way to transfer his mind to a machine, but I don’t think he had the ability to make the body himself,” Gavin said.

 

Elijah furrowed his brow, “Are you suggesting I made him a body?”

 

“I wouldn’t put it past you, Eli. You’re always looking for the next big thing! Why not find a way for people to live forever then to transfer their minds into a machine or manufacturing hybrids?”

 

“Is that what you think of me? Some mad scientist, bent on taking over the world with technology? My inventions are meant to help people, I think you have me confused for Amanda,” Elijah retorted.

 

“Amanda is dead!”

 

Elijah snorted, “Her body, maybe, but perhaps your boyfriend isn’t all that he seems.”

 

“What does this have to do with Connor?” Gavin asked.

 

“Perhaps that’s a question for him,” Elijah shrugged, a smug look spread across his face, but it quickly faltered when Gavin held his stomach, pain crossing his face, “Are you okay?”

 

Gavin was breathing heavily as he clutched his stomach, “They baby, it...somethings wrong.”

 

Elijah looked to Serenity, “Quickly, call Dr. Spitz and tell him to get here ASAP.

  
  


~~~

 

Connor banged firmly on the door, “Elijah Kamski, it’s me Connor.”

 

Serenity opened the door and smiled at Connor, “Please, come in,” she said, stepping aside.

 

Connor went inside, offering a quick, “Thank you,” as she closed the door behind him. “Where’s Gavin and Elijah?” he asked calmly, despite his thirium pump hammering away in his chest.

 

“Right this way,” she gestured, leading Connor down a long corridor and to a door. “Wait here,” she said before entering the room.

 

Connor played with the coin in his pocket, fidgeting with it as he felt like his chest might burst with anticipation. Finally after several minutes, Serenity opened the door, ushering Connor inside. At the sight of Gavin laying on his side on a bed, Dr. Spitz sitting in a chair beside him, tablet in hand, Connor rushed to his side, “Gavin, are you okay? Is the baby okay?”

 

Gavin opened his eyes and nodded, “We’re fine,” he assured him.

 

Connor pressed his forehead to Gavin’s, a sigh of relief escaping his lips, “I was so worried. You turned off your phone and to see you here like this..."

 

“He was experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions,” Dr. Spitz informed. “It’s quite common, but I did warn you that you should take it easy,” he said, directing his attention to Gavin. “Your stress levels where very high which probably triggered such painful contractions.”

 

Gavin nodded, “I know, I’m sorry. My brother just knows how to get under my skin when he’s deflecting.”

 

Elijah had been standing in the corner, arms crossed as he watched. Clearly worried about his twin, but remained silent.

 

“I’m going to write up a note for your boss that you go on maternity leave and are to stay on bed rest,” Dr. Spitz informed firmly.

 

“But-” Gavin began, before Dr. Spitz flashed a sharp look. 

 

“Hey, I have four kids of my own and my wife wanted to kill me the whole time. She wasn’t happy when I told her to stay in bed towards the end of her third pregnancy. She had some complications too, but it payed off. I will prescribe your boyfriend to take excellent care of you and wait on you hand and foot.”

 

Gavin looked to Connor who looked like a worried poodle with his large brown eyes, “Do you guys mind if we talk alone?”

 

Elijah nodded, leaving the room, Dr. Spitz right behind him. Serenity brought up the rear, closing the door as she left. Gavin looked to Connor, who immediately kissed him, causing Gavin to blush.

 

“Please don’t worry me like that again,” Connor pleaded. “I can’t lose you, either of you,” he said, resting his hand on Gavin’s stomach.

 

Hearing that made Gavin’s heart swell, but the idea that Connor may be hiding something conflicted his feelings. He rest his hand atop Connor’s and took a deep breath, “Connor, is Amanda still alive?”

 

Connor tilted his head, “No, she died on February twenty-third, two thousand twenty-seven. Why?”

 

Gavin gripped the sheets, taking another deep breath, “Elijah said something to me, about you hiding something about her that unsettled me. I know he was just trying to derail the conversation, but-”

 

Connor looked away, giving Gavin pause, “During the deviancy uprising, after I deviated, I was certain I was free,” he began. “But just as Markus was giving his speech, Amanda, or rather her program took over. It’s how I did self checks, before I deviated. There was an Amanda program installed in my software that helped me keep clear what my tasks at hand where. When I deviated, I thought the software stopped working, but they had intended for me to deviate in order to take control. Something Kamski had said to me back before I had accepted that I was deviating. He said he always put a back door in his programs, just in case. I was certain Amanda was going to win, but I found the back door and managed to escape the programing. I haven’t had an encounter with her since.”

 

Gavin visibly relaxed, “I knew he was just trying to distract me, but I learned a lot.” He looked to the door, then back to Connor, “We can talk more later, but thank you for telling me the truth.” Something seemed to occur to Gavin as he looked back to his boyfriend, “Wait, how did you get here so quickly. It’s a two hour drive, but it’s only been an hour and twenty minutes since we talked on the phone.”

 

Connor looked like a child caught red handed as he sheepishly looked away, “I sped here.”

 

“You sped here?!” Gavin snapped, anger rising in his voice.

 

“I was worried about you and the baby!” he admitted, his brown eyes sparkling. “Can’t I worry about the man I lo-” Connor’s eyes widened as he realized what he was about to say. Gavin wasn’t dumb and he caught on too, “The man carrying my child,” he quickly said.

 

“Connor?” Gavin started, but decided against it. “We can talk more about it when we get home. I just wanna get out of here.”

 

“Or we can talk on the drive home. Hank is waiting in my car, I figured I’d need to drive you home.”

 

The image of Hank freaking out the whole ride up there brought a smile to Gavin’s face, “Okay, let’s get out of here.”

 


	11. House Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor takes a big step and Sumo tries to help paint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh muh gawd, this is really cheesy and I'm not sorry.
> 
> Guys I wanna take a moment to thank all of you for your kind words and encouragement. I appreciate all the kudos and suggestions I've gotten throughout this story thus far. 
> 
> I especially wanna thank xmagpie for pointing out to me that I haven't had my chapters set with the proper updated date and I managed to get that figured out, so thank you again.
> 
> As of right now, I'm at 161 kudos, which is really cool. I have to admit, I screen shotted it at 69 kudos, cause I'm a child and I was trying to catch it at 666 hits, because why not.
> 
> I feel like I kinda wanna do one of those catch it at this number things and maybe I'll do a special extended chapter or some sort of special request chapter for someone, but I don't know what yet, so if you guys have ideas, let me know.

Gavin told Connor everything he learned from his brother, though he still felt like they really hadn't solved what happened to Dr. Wheatley. Elijah seemed to be as legitimately as lost as to what happened to him as Gavin, Hank and Connor were. Feeling absolutely drained by the whole experience, Gavin drifted off to sleep, not long after he finished his explanation to Connor. When he awoke, he felt even more lost than he had been before he fell asleep.

 

“Connor, where are we?” He asked, voice groggy with sleep. 

 

They were parked on the street outside a small, pale blue Cape Cod style house with a for sale sign in the well manicured lawn. The house seemed well maintained from the outside, the bushes trimmed to perfection, grass mown and even. The whole lot looked like something out of a magazine.

 

Connor merely smiled over at Gavin before getting out of his seat. He could feel Gavin's eyes on him as he rounded the front of the car and opened Gavin's door, holding out his hand towards the confused man, “Come with me.”

 

“What is this?” Gavin asked, hesitantly taking Connor's hand. He was hoisted to his feet, Connor keeping a firm hold on Gavin's hand as he lead him to the house. Hank was parked behind them, but didn't follow. 

 

Once at the door, Connor pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, beckoning for Gavin to enter. The man was at a loss for words as he reluctantly entered the house. Inside the house was bare but clean. Wood floors and white walls greeted him as he entered, but still he wasn't sure what to make of this or why Connor had keys to this house.

 

The house immediately opened up to a large living room that then lead to an open kitchen, a large island being the only divider. Off to the side was breakfast nook and to the side of the living room, through a doorway was what could be a dining room. A set of stairs lead up to what Gavin could only assume would be the bedrooms. He looked to Connor once more, questions in his eyes, that he already knew the answer to, “Connor, did you-”

 

“I didn’t buy it,” he assured him. “I’ve done some research and I got ahold of the real estate agent and she leant me the key knowing that I work for the DPD. I was originally going to stop by the apartment during my break and talk you into coming over to check it out with me, but you know how that went. I spoke with the agent on my way over to get you and she was a bit uncomfortable, but I convinced her I’d return the keys by the end of today. I just wanted you to see it first.” Connor explained. “It has three bedrooms and two and a half bathrooms. A large backyard and it’s within a decent price range that we can afford.”

 

Gavin had been silent the whole time, trying to absorb everything that Connor had said. He walked around the house, slowly following Connor around. The baby seemed to be most active in Connor’s presence, like it could feel how much Gavin’s heart ponded when he was near him. He put his hand on his stomach, feeling the baby move and stretch as he followed him. He was being overcome by emotions, unsure what to say or do at this point.

 

Connor was explaining some ideas he had for a nursery when Gavin approached him from behind and pressed his forehead between Connor's shoulder blades and wrapped his arms around his waist, “It's perfect,” he said just above a whisper, voice cracking slightly.

 

Connor rested his hands on Gavin's as he stood there, just enjoying their moment together. It was nice, finally having some time to slow down, if only for a moment. “Would you like to see the rest of the house?” He asked, then smiled as he felt Gavin nod against his back. He turns slowly, Gavin’s arms remained wrapped around him as he did so. Connor kissed the top of his head, then hooked a finger under his chin, tilting it upward to look him in the eyes. Gone was the usual gruff, macho sneer, replaced with puffy red eyes and tear streaked cheeks.  A devilish look crossed Connor's face, “There's a rather large shower in the master bedroom. I think you might like to see it.”

 

Gavin was confused by Connor's seemingly random comment until something occurred to him as to what the android was getting at. “Fuck, why are you so fucking horny lately?”

 

Connor nipped at Gavin's ear, “You make me horny,” he purred, sending a chill down his spine, goosebumps rising in his skin. 

 

“Okay, but let's be quick,” Gavin breathed as he grabbed Connor's hand and lead him up the stairs.

 

Hank checked the clock on the cars radio, grumbling to himself, “Mary mother of fuck, what's taking them so long?” Almost on cue, the couple exited the house, both smiling as they happily enthused about the house. “Finally,” he exclaimed as he popped up his seat into its usual position. He caught the last bit of what they were saying, but hardly cared.

 

“That really is a nice bathroom,” Gavin agreed. “And I think the yard is perfect.”

 

“Told you,” Connor replied.

 

“What took so damn long?” Hank asked, but immediately regretted it. Connor was anything but subtle.

 

“We got distracted,” Connor replied, flashing Gavin a knowing glance, to which the man smacked his palm to his forehead.

 

Hank's face distorted into disgust, “I knew I shouldn't have asked. You know what, I'm heading home, you two feel free to take the long way home. I'm sure that lady is convinced you're not coming back with that key, so you might wanna swing by the office before they decide to change the locks. I just hope you guys cleaned up after yourselves.”

 

“That's why we did it in the shower, Hank,” Connor replied matter-o-factly.

 

Hank shook his head, “Should have left it alone, Anderson,” he told himself before driving off.

 

Connor looked to Gavin who simply shook his head, before heading to the car. “What?” Connor asked before following. They drove to the real estate office where Connor handed the keys back in, but after a long discussion, both agreed that they were interested in the house. After extensive paperwork and Gavin getting very uncomfortable in their less that comfy cheap chairs at the office, they officially were buying the house.

 

Everything was so surreal to Gavin, that it took several weeks for it to hit him that they had a house together. He was sitting on a stool, sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he chugged a glass of ice water. He was watching Connor paint the nursery a pale yellow color as he insisted on trying to figure out how to put the crib together.

 

“That’s not really necessary, Gavin. I can put it together,” Connor insisted, glancing over his shoulder at his heavily pregnant boyfriend. “Besides, you really shouldn’t be around the paint fumes.”

 

“I wanna help with something,” Gavin insisted, but he’d been struggling with the same part for the past twenty minutes. Not that it was difficult to put together, Gavin was just dealing with baby brain. He looked hopelessly up at Connor, “I have to pee again,” he pouted.

 

Connor smiled and set down his paint roller before rubbing his hands on his pants, which had many smears of paint all over already. He helped his boyfriend to his feet, gave his stomach a gentle rub, “I’m not surprised seeing as how it’s positioned right on your bladder.”

 

“I’m pretty sure it’s got your combat program in it,” Gavin teased. “It’s got the kicking technique of a ninja.”

 

Connor chuckled, “Although probable, I'm sure most babies kick just as much.”

 

Gavin held his stomach, looking down at his growing bump, “Maybe,” he said before leaving the room. 

 

A moment later, Sumo came rushing in, followed by Hank. Connor rushed to the entrance of the nursery in attempt to block the dog from getting into the paint. “How is it going?” 

 

Connor was petting the dog and quietly encouraging him to leave, “Almost done with the paint,” he said, looking up to Hank. “Gavin is trying to put the crib together, but he seems to be having a tough time. I’ve offered to help, but he’s certain he can do it on his own.”

 

“He's stubborn,” Hank chuckled. “Always has been, probably always will be.”

 

Connor nodded, his hand still absently petting Sumo as he looked to Hank, “Did you bring it?”

 

Hank reached into his pocket and retracted a small, black velvet box, holding it out to Connor, “I'd say you're moving a bit fast, kid, but you two are having a baby real soon, so-"

 

The sound of the bathroom door opening got their attention and Connor quickly pocketed the box and rose to his feet. The huge grin on his face instantly made Gavin suspicious as he approached the pair. “Anderson,” Gavin greeted.

 

“Reed,” Hank replied. “Where do you want me to start?”

 

“Well, you can help Gavin with the-"

 

“I said I got it, Connor,” Gavin interrupted.

 

Hank flashed Connor a ‘see,’ look, to which Connor only shrugged. “There's just a bit of painting left, then we have some other furniture to put together. By the time we're done with that, the paint should be dry and we can start setting up the room.”

 

The trio got to work on the room, Connor finished painting a d started helping Hank with the other furniture. About an hour or so in, Gavin finally gave up and asked Connor for his help.

 

It was midnight before they had the room set up to the way both Connor and Gavin could agree on. Hank passed out some time ago and was fast asleep in the rocker next to the crib, teddy bear in hand, Sumo at his feet. “Should we wake him?” Gavin asked.

 

Connor shook his head before grabbing Gavin's hand and lead him out of the nursery. Once he closed the door behind himself, he turned back to Gavin, “It's a nice night, let's go for a walk.”

 

Now Gavin was really suspicious of Connor’s behavior. “I don’t know, Connor, I’m pretty beat. My back aches and my ankles are swollen. I’m just ready for bed.”

 

“I guess I have no choice but to do this right here then,” he said then took in a deep breath. “I know we’ve only been dating for approximately eleven weeks, but I think it’s time I tell you how I feel.” Gavin remained silent, but the expectant look on his face made Connor feel like he knew where he was going, so he continued. “Emotions are new to me. This whole thing is new to me. I never thought I’d have the ability, let alone want to be a father. In another ten weeks or so, we’ll have a baby and we’ll be a family. Not a traditional family, but who is to say tradition can’t be an android, a man, a hybrid, an old Lieutenant and his dog?” Gavin smiled, but Connor could tell his heart was racing. He needed to hurry things up before he made his boyfriend explode. He swallowed, “I know I’m skipping a few steps, but-” he was rambling now, his nerves getting the best of him. “Shit,” he hissed, picking up on Gavin’s and Hank’s bad habits, “I love you, okay? And if you feel the same, I think it’s only natural that we get married,” he said as he pulled the small, black velvet box from his pocket, opened it and got down on one knee.

 

Gavin clapped a hand over his mouth, the other going to his stomach. His heart was pounding in his chest as he stared down at the rose gold ring with a blue diamond, similar in color the blue in Connor’s LED, set into it. It was masculine, but quite beautiful. His heart was racing, his ears were ringing and he knew if he opened his mouth, he wouldn’t be able to speak, so he went with nodding his head fiercely as tears streaked his cheeks. He hated being so fucking emotional, but Jesus fucking Christ.

 

A bright smile spread across Connor’s face, flashing his perfect smile and adorable dimples, “Really?” 

 

Gavin nodded more and stuck his hand out towards Connor, “Just put the fucking ring on before I change my mind,” he managed.

 

Connor quickly took the ring from the box, setting the box aside and carefully took Gavin’s hand in his own, then gently slid the ring onto his finger, “It’s Hank’s old ring,” he informed him. “I hope that’s okay.”

 

Gavin held his hand up to look at it closer, “I can’t believe you got that asshole in on this. How long have you been planning this?”

 

Connor rose to his feet, still beaming at his now fiancé, “A few weeks. Hank said I could use his old ring and got a little emotional over it.”

 

Gavin reached his hands up to Connor’s face, wiping the tears away from under his eyes. The shock that crossed Connor’s face, told him that the android wasn’t even aware he’d been crying, “Looks like you are too,” Gavin sniffled slightly.

 

Connor pressed his forehead to Gavin’s and rest his hands on his stomach, feeling the baby stretching and kicking, “We’re going to be a family,” he whispered. “It’s something to get emotional about.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ring is based on Bryan Dechart's ring. I haven't gotten a good look at it, but he described it in one of his twitch streams during his first playthrough of Detroit Become Human if anyone has seen it.
> 
> Sorry it's a short chapter but I just wanted a cute fluffy one. We're getting close to juicing this baby, so hold onto your hats.


	12. Juiced Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three men and a baby shower
> 
> Also, some other people drop by

Gavin sat in the living room of his small house, surrounded by a few close friends as he opened various gifts, played games and ate food. “Fuck off,” Gavin chuckled at something Chris had said.

 

“Man, you keep talking like that and your kid is gonna be born flipping off everyone in the delivery room and yelling ‘fuck,’ the whole way out.”

 

“Is that so bad?” Gavin retorted and the group erupted in laughter.

 

Off to the side, Connor watched with a smile on his face, Markus, North and Simon were there as well. Connor had approached them several weeks back about the news of the hybrid and what info he knew on how it was possible. Gavin and Hank had been unsure about telling anyone at first, but Connor trusted them and he figured they could do some digging of their own.

 

North seemed especially excited by the news as well as Simon. Markus on the other hand was worried that CyberLife could use this as a ploy to control them again.

 

“But Markus, this a big step towards what we wanted,” North insisted. “This child will be the embodiment of our equality.”

 

“I don't want my child to be a political statement,” Connor objected.

 

“You may not have a choice,” Markus replied.

 

Connor looked to his shoes considering what Markus said. He probably won't have a choice once this gets out. “More of our people are going to want the ability to procreate once the news starts to spread.”

 

“They’ll wanna dissect Connor,” Simon added.

 

“They won't need to dissect him, they'll just want the key as to how. They'll want answers,” Markus retorted.

 

“Guys, Connor has enough to worry about as it is. He's about to be a father, let's not like more into his plate,” North insisted.

 

“They're right, though,” Connor agreed. “We have to be prepared for it when the baby is born. Everyone will have questions.”

 

“We’ll just have to wait and see,” North said. “For now, we’ll just be supportive friends, but know we’ll be there if you need our help.”

 

Connor nodded, “Thanks, for everything. I don’t know where I’d be today if it weren’t for you guys.”

 

“So, what’s it like, Connor?” Simon started. “Knowing you’re about to be a father.”

 

Connor shook his head, “It’s terrifying. Any normal birth can be terrifying, not knowing what to expect, but this baby is a brand new species. We’re completely dumbfounded,” Connor admitted, running a hand through his hair. “I’m honestly looking forward to it being born.”

 

“Do you have any names picked out?” Simon asked.

 

“We’ve settled on a few names, Bailey, Harper and August, but I think it’s going to be down to when the baby is born on what name we choose,” Connor replied.

 

“I like August,” North pointed out. “It’s nice.”

 

“I like that one the best,” Connor admitted, “but Gavin has been stubborn on the choice, as with everything else.”

 

“I hope one day, all androids will have the option to experience having a child of their own,” North said hopefully.

 

“Do you want children, North?” Markus asked curiously.

 

“Hell no!” she snorted. “But having the option for our people would be ground breaking. I wouldn’t make a good mother, anyway.”

 

“At least she’s honest,” Josh teased as he joined the group of androids.

 

North roughly shoved the android, but the smirk on her face showed she was playing.

 

Markus smirked watching the two bicker, then looked to Simon who had been watching him, but quickly looked away as he felt his internal temperature heat up. Did Simon want kids? He wondered, his thoughts drifting as he wondered if he wanted something like that.

 

The day wound on as the baby/wedding shower continued on strong. Never would they have expected so many people to come and twice as many gifts. Thankfully only half the people actually ate, but Connor was sure, if they had the room, the entirety of Jericho would have arrived to show their support.

 

In the crowd, he spotted someone, or a group of people he didn’t expect to see there, though they’d been invited. “Kara?”

 

Markus and the rest looked towards the door as Kara, Luther and Alice walked in, looking even more like a happy family, then they had when they’d left Detroit. Hearing her name, Kara looked in their direction and smiled warmly. Kara had Alice go meet the other kids that had come with some of the human guests and was even surprised to find another android child that had been adopted by a couple who couldn’t have kids of their own.

 

Kara approached the group, Luther at her side, “Connor, congratulations. I never thought this could be possible.” Other than Markus and the other leaders of Jericho, Kara and Luther where the only other androids that knew Connor was the actual father of Gavin’s baby. Everyone else in the room just assumed Connor was taking on the father’s role along with his relationship with Gavin. To everyone else, it was just a small gathering of Gavin’s friends and family and Connor’s extended android family, plus Hank and Sumo of course. Speaking of Sumo, he was making out like a banshee, table scraps all around and loads of pets from all the guests.

 

“I don’t think any of us thought it was possible,” Connor agreed, “but thank you for coming. I didn’t think you guys would be so quick to come back to Detroit.”

 

“And miss this? How could we?” Kara said offering a warm smile.

 

“How has Alice integrated into Canada?” Markus asked.

 

“She’s doing great, better than we could have hoped. Rose’s brother has really helped us out and there are a few android children around that made it up that way. She really feels like the other kids there and having others that understand, helps. No one suspects a thing there, so we’re just another normal family,” she smiled up at Luther who then gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. “We’re thinking about adopting a little sister or brother for Alice, but once we got the news about Connor and Gavin, we were curious if it’s possible for other androids to have children as well?”

 

It was clear Kara was very hopeful, “Unfortunately, we believe Connor is the only one capable of procreating, thus far,” Markus replied.

 

“You’re an RK model as well, aren’t you Markus?” Kara asked.

 

“Yes, but I’m a very early design, though I’m also a prototype, I don’t have the synthetic,” suddenly aware of the surrounding children, Markus considered his wording carefully, “baby juice,” he said reluctantly. It wasn’t the best replacement, but it was the first thing that came to mind. “We believe Connor was specifically chosen by either a scientist who use to work for CyberLife or Kamski himself. Why, we’re still not close to an answer, but once this gets out, we know many other people, android and human alike are going to want to be part of it. We have no way to implement it ourselves, but we’ll let you know.”

 

This seemed to please Kara, bringing a bright, hopeful smile to her face. “Alice would be so delighted,” she said as she glanced over her shoulder at Alice. “I’m going to go check on her and make sure she’s getting along well,” Kara saide before leaving the group.

 

Luther watched her go and frowned at the rest of them, “She’s had baby fever since she heard the news,” he said hopelessly. “She’s convinced it’s possible for the rest of us, but I don’t want her to break her own heart if it’s not possible. She’s been more protective of Alice lately, like obsessively so. Alice has approached me on it, feeling like Kara is,” he paused. “What’s the term, a helicopter parent? We’re walking on eggshells around her.”

 

Sure enough, Kara was crouched beside her daughter, pestering the other kids, worried they might notice Alice is different, “Maybe you should get her a dog,” North suggested, then received a shove from Josh. “What, she needs a distraction. Get her a pet.” Luther looked like he was actually considering it. “Or, you know, you could fuck her once in a while.”

 

Luther visibly stiffened as he slowly looked to North, eyes wide and full of terror, “I- well, we-”

 

“For Christ sake,” North snorted. “How long have you been together and you guys haven’t even done it once?”

 

“We’ve been distracted,” Luther offered shyly.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of your performance in the bedroom? Are you even properly equipped?” North pressed.

 

“North, that’s enough,” Markus demanded.

 

The two leaders began arguing about Kara and Luther’s sex life, or lack thereof and Luther took the opportunity to sneak away, as did Connor, to locate his fiancé and check on him. On his way over, he ran into Gavin’s mother. He’d met her when she arrived, but had been actively avoiding her since then. He’d been doing well up until that point.

 

“Hello Connor,” came her soft voice from behind.

 

Connor visibly jumped, taken aback by how unaware he’d been, only noticing the warning in his overlay, after she’d arrived. The woman was sneaky, he’d give her that, “Hello Ms. Reed,” Connor said, turning to face her.

 

“Please, Connor, call me mom,” she said, offering a sweet smile.

 

Connor wasn’t sure why he’d been so reluctant to be left alone with Gavin’s mother, but he suddenly felt trapped and perhaps really nervous. “I’ve never had a mother,” Connor replied awkwardly, then frowned at his own awkwardness. “The term is unfamiliar in relation to me,” he continued.

 

“Well, that may be true, but you have Hank. He may not be your biological father, Connor, but we’re all going to be a big family soon, since you’re marrying my son and having a baby,” she winked. “If not mom, then call me Jill at least.”

 

Connor, nodded, glancing around quickly before locking eyes on Gavin, “Okay, Jill,” he said distantly. “Ah, Gavin,” he said quickly moving past Jill and honing in on his fiancé.

 

Gavin looked up at Connor in the midst of laughing at something, noting the look on his face, he instantly sobered, “Why do you look like you’re constipated?” he asked. Connor only gestured over his shoulder. Noticing his mother in the distance watching them, he relaxed, “Yeah, she has that effect on-” he paused, face suddenly shifting to surprise, “Oh!”

 

“Oh?” Connor repeated.

 

Gavin looked down, then back at Connor, “Either I’m peeing my pants against my will, or my water just broke.”

 

It took Connor several heartbeats to process exactly what that meant, “The baby is coming?” Gavin nodded, “THE BABY IS COMING?!” he then shouted, sending the room into a panic at the android’s sudden outburst.

 

The room was sent into a frenzy, cutting the celebration off early as the attendees, ran around, all trying to figure out how to help and what to do. Eventually, with the firm stern voice of Hank, they managed to get everyone to calm down for the most part. Connor helped Gavin up from the chair, his mother at his other side as Markus had the rest of the people working to help clean up the house and get Gavin’s away bag ready. In just a few moments they had Gavin, Gavin’s mother, Hank and Connor in the car, while the Jericho leaders worked to get everyone else on their way.

 

Connor panicked the whole ride to Dr. Spitz’ private clinic. Gavin, thankfully, managed to do his breathing exercises as Jill tried to get Connor to calm down and Hank tried his best to stay in his lane as he sped down the highway. He had his red and blue lights flashing on the top of his car as he went, just in case. 

 

Getting quickly annoyed with Connor, Gavin tightly gripped Connor’s shoulder from his position in the back seat, “Connor, shut the fuck up!” he snapped through clenched teeth. Surprisingly, that seemed to do the trick.

 

Once inside Dr. Spitz private clinic, he had the whole area set up and a small team ready for delivery. Gavin and Connor were quickly changed, Gavin in a hospital gown and Connor in scrubs and a smock. It all happened so fast, it was almost like he was on autopilot and everything else was moving around him. The next thing he was aware of, was Gavin’s tight grip on his hand as he screamed in pain, struggling to push out their baby. Everything happened so fast and in slow motion at the same time. At one moment he was urging Gavin on and the next moment, there was a high pitched wail, a sigh of relief and those three words they’d been waiting to hear, the past few months.

 

“It’s a girl!” Dr. Spitz announced as he held up the crying baby.

 

Gavin sobbed in joy and exhaustion, “Does she have all her fingers and toes?” he asked between breaths.

 

“She’s perfect,” Connor assured him. He directed his attention back to their daughter as Dr. Spitz held out a scissors towards Connor.

 

“Go ahead, dad, cut the cord,” he encouraged.

 

Connor did so on instinct, taking the scissors in his free hand and cut the cord. Everything was so automatic for him, his body taking over as he tried to process what he saw before him. Sure enough, there was a humanoid baby girl in the doctor’s arms, but when he scanned her, he found her skeletal system was like his own, metal, but different. She had two lungs, which clearly worked well and a heart, similar to any humans, but slightly different. Her insides were, at first glance, human, but upon closer inspection, not. Connor kept a careful eye on his daughter as the nurses worked to clean her off and make sure everything was working properly. The took some blood, which Connor noted was an interesting shade of purple, rather than blue or red.

 

She was, as far as he could tell, a perfect blend of both of them. As Hank hand pointed out, her nose was like his own, but she had Gavin’s chin. Although most baby’s eyes start out a sort of blue color, when he got a closer look, he was certain her eyes were the same color brown as his own. Once one of the nurses placed her in his arms, he was smitten.

 

“Let me look at her,” Gavin pleaded, holding a hand out weakly. Connor shifted so Gavin could get a better look, “Shit,” he breathed. “Look at her,” he looked up to Connor, who was loveling staring at their daughter. “What do we name her?”

 

Connor looked to Gavin, his finger currently being firmly gripped by the new born, “You know my choice,” he reminded his fiance, “but it’s up to you as well.” Connor moved to transfer their baby into Gavin’s arms.

 

Gavin started to sob again at their daughter, who was doing better than Gavin was at this point. Her ear pressed against Gavin’s chest seemed to calm the crying baby substantially. “August,” he said softly. “She definitely looks like an August,” he agreed. “August Jillian Anderson-Reed,” he said firmly.

 

“That’s going to be a mouthful,” Connor teased.

 

“Oh fuck off!” Gavin retorted.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was originally intending this to be the last chapter and do an epilogue, but I got inspired to do more stuff with the story and actually do a continuation, working more on the mystery and a jump to a few years later. So I'm gonna probably do the "epilogue" after this chapter then start the next series as a continuation, or just keep it going in the same story so I don't over complicate it, but idk which way would be easier, so look forward to definitely more to come.


	13. Epilogue Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been five years since August was born. It may be the end of this story, but their story still has long to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky number 13
> 
> Beware, brief suggestion and mention of rape, but it has to do with a case, so no worries. The case will lead into the continuation of this story as the beginning of the new series. :D

* * *

 

Gavin sat at his desk, eating a sandwich as he went over files for his current case. A little over five years had passed since August was born and their case on Dr. Wheatley ran cold. It would seem they would never find out how someone had managed to sneak the synthetic semen into Connor's design, or if it had been the intention all along. Elijah was hardly any help on the matter, offering only half truths whenever asked. Gavin had gotten to the point that he figured, maybe his brother really didn't know anything about how it got there. Maybe it was just a ploy by CyberLife all along. 

 

After several extensive tests, Connor was fairly certain that August had no connection to CyberLife and would remain untouched by their greedy hands. One thing Gavin was jealous of, was the special connection Connor and their daughter had through mind sharing. Connor could connect wirelessly with her and share memories with one another. He'd found a way to broadcast them onto the TV, so Gavin could see as well, but it wasn't quite the same.

 

As she grew, Gavin was amazed as to how smart she was, though he wasn't completely surprised, considering her brain was mostly computer. She was also, very social, which she got from her father. Much like Connor, she was easy to talk to, though she was still learning, had a basic grasp on simple conversation. She was beyond her years, yet still had much to learn. She was very outgoing and easily made friends among kids her age, but many caught on that she was different.

 

Not too long after August was born, it became apparent that she wasn't quite human. Eventually they came open with her true lineage and people went nuts, the media especially. Her story spread like wildfire and instantly CyberLife made a claim that it was all part of project they'd been working on and plans for upgrades for the rest of the android people were soon to come. Months passed, then years and no one heard any new news on the progress of the upgrades. People were furious and felt lied to, that is until Elijah stepped forward and said he personally was working on something, but unlike CyberLife claims, it would take some time. That seemed to satisfy the people but angered Gavin, Connor and the rest.

 

Gavin knew he couldn't trust his brother and figured this may have been his plan since he took the sample from Connor. Recreating the nanobots would be the easy part for Elijah, the gene splicing would take time, then figuring out a solution for the female androids would take some imagination for sure.

 

He was lost in his thoughts when he heard the sound of little feet, closing in fast. He had just enough time to spin in his chair to face the little girl as she catapulted herself into his lap. “Daddy!” the small girl exclaimed.

 

Gavin’s face instantly lit up at the sight of his daughter, beaming up at him. Her brown eyes sparkling up at him with delight. He looked up to see his mother slowly approaching, “What are you guys doing here?” he asked.

 

“We were going to surprise you for lunch, but looks like someone beat us to the punch,” Jill said gesturing to the sandwich Gavin had set down.

 

“Connor brought me lunch when he came in,” Gavin replied, gesturing to his husband sitting at his desk across from Hank’s.

 

Seeing her other father deep into his work, August slid off Gavin’s lap and ran over to Connor’s side, “Father!” she exclaimed.

 

Connor broke his focus on his computer and smiled down at his daughter, “What a pleasant surprise,” he said, pulling her into his lap then waved at Jill. She waved back absently, but her attention seemed divided as if she’d been looking for someone. Connor directed his attention towards his husband, across the way, who merely shrugged.

 

“How fast can you process the information on the screen, papa?” August asked, grabbing Connor’s attention.

 

“I can process four hundred and twenty five suspect files in approximately three seconds,” he answered as he returned to his work. One hand on the terminal, the other holding his daughter close on his lap as she happily watched the faces flit across the screen.

 

“Oh, Hank!” Jill’s voice broke through his concentration once more as Hank emerged from the break room, cup of coffee in hand. The look of unease on his face, said he was just as surprised by Jill’s enthusiasm as Connor and Gavin were.

 

“Hello Jillian…?” Hank greeted a bit hesitant. He caught sight of his granddaughter happily seated in Connor’s lap as she watched him work, then looked back to the woman before him. “Decided to drop by?”

 

“I brought lunch,” she said enthusiastically. “Seems my son-in-law is too good a husband and I wouldn’t want this meal to go to waste,” She looked up to him, holding up the lunch bag for him to see, “perhaps you might be interested?”

 

“Papa, where are we-” Connor quickly covered his daughter’s mouth as he strategically scooted his desk chair from one side of the office to the other, until he reached Gavin’s desk. He flashed his husband a bemused glance as they both watched the scene unfold. 

 

Hank shifted uncomfortably as Jill stood rather close to him as she set out the food on his desk, “Jill, that’s a lot of food, for one person,” Hank pointed out.

 

“Oh, we could always share,” she suggested, still digging into the bag.

 

“I have a feeling, mom didn’t actually make that for me,” Gavin pointed out, sounding slightly disappointed. “I think she intentionally made that for Hank, using our daughter as an excuse to come over.”

 

“She’s a single pringle, ready to mingle,” August announced, surprising both her fathers. “She said that in the car.”

 

“Shiiiit,” Gavin sighed.

 

“Language,” Connor and August said in unison, obviously having to remind the man on more than one occasion, that there were in fact, young ears around.

 

“Is your mom hitting on Hank,” Came Chris’ voice from behind.

 

The trio looked up at Chris at the sound of his voice, “She’s a single pringle, ready to mingle,” Connor answered, repeating his daughter’s earlier statement.

 

Gavin flashed him an unamused glare, “Don’t you ever, say that again.”

 

“My apologies, dear,” Connor said with a half smirk. 

 

The group laughed at Hank’s expense, watching as Jill insisted he try a bite of everything she’s prepared. Connor had learned in the past that Jill was quite the cook and though he hadn’t had the pleasure of fully immersing in her cooking. He had sampled her food, despite insisting that he couldn’t eat. Technically he can, but dispersing it was a different story. He was capable of breaking down the ingredients and understanding what made food taste good when done right and terrible if done wrong, but he had no real experience when it came to eating. Something his daughter actually could do.

 

Unlike most children, August didn’t need a lot of food for sustenance, though they didn’t plan on testing any theories any time soon. She did, however, enjoy eating at grandma’s house, because, as August often put it, her food was scrumdiddlyumptious.

 

“Um, excuse me,” came a soft voice from behind the group.

 

Chris was first to greet the voice, but Connor instantly recognized those vocal patterns anywhere. Without looking, he knew who she was. “Chloe?” Connor asked as he spun in his chair, all three men looking at the android standing before them.

 

Everyone’s eyes immediately fell on her rather large tummy, “Hello again, Connor, model RK800. I don’t mean to intrude, but I can really use your help.”

 

“You’re pregnant?” Gavin asked, eyes moving from her stomach to her face. Like the other RT600 model, she was very pretty and had a pleasant air about her, despite the distraught look on her face. Gone from her temple, was the LED, unlike the other model, Serenity, he’d met five years back. Only seeing brief glances of her Instagram on his brother’s phone, he didn’t think he’d be able to tell the difference otherwise.

 

Connor picked up his daughter from his lap and stood, offering Chloe the chair, “Here, sit down.”

 

She graciously accepted, her eyes falling on the child now clinging to Connor’s side, arms wrapped around his neck as he supported the child under her bottom with his arm. “It really is true. She has a lot of both of your features,” Chloe pointed out. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised,” she said with a nervous laugh as she glanced at her stomach.

 

Seeming to notice the shift of atmosphere in the room, Hank looked over to the group that had gathered near Detective Reed’s desk and politely excused himself from Jill before getting up to investigate. As soon as he saw Chloe, he froze. “Chloe, is that you?”

 

“Hello again Lt. Hank Anderson,” she greeted pleasantly.

 

Hank’s eyes fell on her stomach as well, “You’re-?”

 

Chloe nodded, “That’s why I’m here.”

 

“How did this happen?” Gavin pressed, his voice taking on a serious tone. Somehow, he felt he knew the answer. As soon as she said his name, he knew he was right.

 

“Several months back, Elijah contacted me, requesting I come visit whenever I got a chance. It came off as casual and my travels were bringing me back this way during a trip to Canada with a group of fellow travelers. I told them I’d take a detour and run into them again soon, but clearly that never happened.”

 

“Elijah finally cracked the code, didn’t he?” Gavin asked sternly. He knew that he had, but he wanted confirmation.

 

Chloe nodded, “Since I’d been traveling, I only heard bits and pieces about the groundbreaking story of Connor and husband Gavin, having the first android, human hybrid child, but no one knew how it was possible. It didn’t really hit me until it was already too late,” she lowered her eyes. “It hadn’t really occurred to me that he’d try to figure out how to make it possible for other androids to make children of their own, let alone ask my help. I didn’t know what he had planned but I should have said no. It started as just trial and error. I hadn’t even thought of the other TR600s, but then he told me that the enhancements only seemed to be compatible with deviant androids. None of the other TR600s made it long after they were impregnated,” she looked away, remembering the site of the destroyed models all piled up.

 

“Maybe several weeks before shutting down,” she continued. “They had allowed him to do so without question, but I was scared after he explained everything to me. I wasn’t sure, so he forced himself on me.”

 

“That sick F-”

 

“Language,” Connor and August chimed in.

 

“Freak,” Hank finished.

 

“Come here,” Gavin said, holding his hands out towards his daughter, who happily obliged. He picked her up and walked her over to his mother. “Mom, can you take her outside for a bit?”

 

Jill looked up from her meal at Hank’s desk and nodded, “Of course sweetie,” she said before picking up the child and taking her outside. The conversation was certainly not one for young ears.

 

Once he was certain it was clear, Gavin gestured for Chloe to continue, “Does he know you’re here?”

 

Chloe shook her head, “I’m not a captive of Elijah, but I felt trapped and scared, not sure what to do. I stayed initially because I thought he might hurt the baby if I left. Elijah had never been rough with any of us, not directly. Sure he’d used the Kamski test on others in the past, but it never crossed our minds that we could have a say in any of that,” she said, referring to the other TR600s.

 

“Elijah has always been, eccentric,” she continued, choosing her words carefully, “but something in him has changed recently. Although he hasn’t seen his daughter in almost thirteen years, I think since the discovery of Gavin’s pregnancy with Connor’s child really spoke to him. I think deep down he just wants a second chance to be a father. He’s become blinded by his desire to, crack the code, if you will.” She let out a long sigh, “Despite how obsessed he’s become with this, part of me feels sorry for him and once he realize I’m gone, he’ll be devastated.”

 

“How did you manage to escape?” Hank pressed.

 

“It’s as I said Lieutenant, I was not a captive. I had free range as I did before I was deviant,” she lowered her eyes, “I thought we could be something, but he never saw me the same way. It was never about how I was feeling or doing, his only concern about his project,” she said as she rubbed her tummy. “He would always have other TR600s to keep him company as well as human women. I decided enough was enough, so last night, after a large party I made sure his drink would knock him out long enough to give me time to leave.”

 

“You roofied him?” Chris asked.

 

“No, I switched his drink out with moonshine,” she said simply.

 

“Moonshine always knocks him on his ass,” Gavin added. “Fucking pussy.”

 

“And you can handle moonshine?” Chris taunted.

 

Gavin snorted, “I admit, it’s been a while,” he scoffed.

 

Hank looked out the door towards where Jill took their granddaughter, then back to Gavin, “There’s no doubt your mother heard some of that before she took August out. She doesn’t seemed put off by any of this.”

 

“After Elijah made it big on his inventions and practically gave mom the cold shoulder, she stopped talking to him or about him all together. I don’t doubt it still hurts whenever he’s brought up into conversation, but she puts up a strong front. Where do you think I get it from?”

 

“Point, but still,” Hank said, glancing out the exit once more. “Still, I’m sure this news won't sit well with her.”

 

“Do you have anywhere you can stay?” Chris asked.

 

Chloe shook her head, “I was thinking I’d get a room somewhere for a couple nights, then go from there.”

 

“I’ll get in contact with Markus and see if he can do anything for you, but for now-” Connor was cut off before he could offer up their home, when Jill came back in with August who was complaining about ants.

 

“She can stay with me,” Jill offered.

 

“I couldn’t do that to you Ms. Reed,” Chloe insisted.

 

“Nonsense,” Jill insisted, “I may not be on good terms with my son and I probably won't before a very long time. If what you say is true, however, then you’re carrying my next future grandchild,” she smiled down at August, whose small hand was firmly grasped in her own. “And I always have room for grandchildren.”

 

Chris made sure to jot down the rest of Chloe’s statement, though they didn’t plan on pressing charges, since, despite androids gaining some rights over the past few years, protection against rape wasn’t one of them. Not yet at least. There wasn’t much they could do at this time, unless he did in fact cause Chloe physical harm, he was untouchable.

 

Soon after that, Jill drove both August and Chloe to her home until Gavin and Connor swung by after work, picked up their daughter and bid Chloe goodnight. Once home, they put their long since passed out daughter to bed, woke Hank, who’d passed out on the couch and sent him off to bed, Sadie not far behind.

 

After Sumo passed away, Connor and Hank were both devastated. It was the first death Connor would experience on a personal, emotional level. To some, he was just a dog, but to Connor, he was a friend, he was part of the family and such a constant in his life. August was too young at the time to understand, but was instantly enthralled with the puppy Gavin had brought home soon after. He couldn’t stand the sight of the old Lieutenant and not to mention his husband, moping around all day for the past several weeks.

 

It didn’t take long for Gavin to make the decision to start secretly looking up listings for puppies for sale or free to a good home and he instantly fell for a cute pic of a shepherd/chow mix that he just couldn’t say no to. Once he brought her home, Juno was instant friends with her. The weird cat the first one to greet the new member of the family, quickly followed by August, three at the time who had given out a happy squeal before rubbing her face on the puppy’s soft fur.

 

Hank on the other hand, had been apprehensive, though Connor seemed to warm up to the idea quickly. It took Hank several months after that to finally warm up to the pup and now she’s always at his side.

 

Connor lay on their bed, atop the sheets, hands placed with his fingers interlaced on his chest, looking much like the dead as Gavin got ready for bed, “I can’t fucking believe my brother,” he hissed as he crawled under the blanket, scooting close to Connor. “Hun, do I always have to tell you to get under the sheets, your fat ass is pinning the blankets.”

 

Connor looked over at his husband, a bemused smirk on his face, “My apologies, dear,” he said before shifting under the blankets.

 

“Honestly, I feel like you do this every night, just to piss me off,” Gavin snorted. The sly smirk on Connor’s face, told him that was the exact reason. “Why do you live to torment me?”

 

“Because I love you,” Connor replied, rolling onto his side to stare into Gavin’s grey eyes, smiling softly the whole while.

 

Gavin leaned in for a kiss, that turned into a full make out session, that lead into more than just that. It’d been some time since they really got to mess around, so they took any chance they could get. Being parents had it’s tough moments, but they enjoyed every minute of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two has been added, sorry the first chapter is short


End file.
